Negro y Blanco
by Meiou Rao
Summary: La Guerra con el Vandenreich ha terminado. Hubo muchos caídos, fue una victoria sombría. Kurosaki Ichigo lo perdió todo durante la guerra. Urahara y Unohana le han otorgado una segunda oportunidad, Ichigo comienza una nueva vida en otra dimensión, ahora con su verdadero poder Shinigami y la ayuda del verdadero Zangetsu, Ichigo inicia su camino. Nuevos Personajes. Ichigo-Orihime.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos xD. Aquí les traigo mi nuevo Fic.**

**Advertencia****. Contiene Spoiler.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Second Chance

Cuidad Karakura…

Una noche oscura y fría, la lluvia caía sin control sobre Karakura. Una persona caminaba por el parque, un joven de 18 años de pelo naranja rebelde algo largo, uno de flejillos tapaban sus ojos color cafés, vestía una playera blanca con un pantalón negro y tenis blancos. En sus ojos podía verse una expresión de tristeza y dolor "Todo ha terminado, pero a que costo" dice el joven. Este joven es el Shinigami Sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_La batalla contra el Vandenreich, el ejército de los Quincy había terminado. Juha Bach, el Rey de los Quincy había muerto a manos de Kurosaki Ichigo. La Soul Society había ganado la guerra, pero con una gran pérdida. El Capitán Comandante Yamamoto Genryuusai murió al inicio de la guerra a manos del Rey Quincy, Juha Bach. _

_Al final de la guerra muchos Capitanes murieron, Soi Fong, Otoribachi Rojuro, Hirako Shinji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Komamura Sajin, Kyoraku Shunsui, Muguruma Kensei, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi Mayuri y Ukitake Joushirou. Incluso los tenientes murieron a manos de los Quincy, los Stern Ritter. Debido a la guerra, el Gotei 13 desapareció por completo, solo la Capitana de la 4° División Unohana "Retsu" Yachiru quedo con vida. _

_Kurosaki Ichigo descubrió la verdad sobre sus padres, como Shiba Isshin fue el Antiguo Capitán de la 10° División y su madre, Kurosaki Masaki fue una Quincy de sangre pura. Además descubrió el origen de su Zanpakutou, el hombre de negro era en realidad la imagen de hace 1000 años de Juha Bach, el representaba el poder Quincy heredado por su madre._

_Mientras que el Hollow Blanco era el verdadero Zangetsu, la Zanpakutou de Kurosaki Ichigo, el Hollow Blanco representaba el poder Shinigami de Kurosaki Ichigo. El hombre de negro suprimió el poder Shinigami de Ichigo, pero el poder de Ichigo fue más fuerte, la mitad de su poder fue liberado representado por el Hollow Blanco. _

_La batalla final entre Juha Bach y Kurosaki Ichigo tuvo lugar en el mundo humano, en Karakura. El 25% de la población murió por los daños ocurridos durante la pelea, entre ese 25% se encontraban Kurosaki Isshin, Shihouin Yoruichi, Ishida Ryuken, Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu e Inoue Orihime._

Ichigo observaba como la lluvia caía sin control sobre Karakura en esa fría noche, un pequeño rastro de lágrimas caían de sus ojos "Que debo hacer, todo el mundo se ha ido, ya no tengo razón para pelear, lo que desee proteger, todo se ha ido" decía Ichigo llorando. A causa del frio y el cansancio, Ichigo cayó al suelo sobre un gran charco de agua "**Ichigo… Ichigo…**" se escucha una voz_** "**_**Que crees que haces El Rey**" se escuchaba una voz en la cabeza de Ichigo. Poco después el cerro los ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Mundo Interior de Ichigo…

Ichigo se despertó sobre una ciudad llena de rascacielos, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras, la lluvia caía sin control, los rascacielos empezaban a caerse piedra por piedra. Una persona apareció frente a Ichigo, un joven de pelo blanco algo rebelde que tapaban sus ojos, de piel blanca, vestía un Hakama blanco, calcetas negras y sandalias blancas, un Gi blanco, en su cintura una banda negra, en su rostro una máscara Hollow negra con dos líneas blancas que pasan sobre sus ojos, en sus pies, pecho y manos tienen unas X de color blanco, en su cuello un protector blanco-negro.

Sus ojos de color amarillo con un iris negro miraban a Ichigo con tristeza, en su mano derecha esta una gran espada del tipo Khyper, un largo mango negro, tiene una línea ahuecada que va desde la parte posterior hasta en medio de la espada "Tu" dice Ichigo sorprendido observando a la persona frente a el "**Ichigo**_**" **_dijo el joven "**Tienes que calmarte, no debes caer en la desesperación, se lo duro que es para ti el haber perdido a todos tus seres queridos**" dijo el joven de piel blanca "**El Rey, abandona el miedo, abandona la tristeza, abandona la desesperación, el dolor solo te destruirá**_**" **_dijo el joven de piel blanca.

El joven lanzo su espada, esta cayó en un rascacielos enterrándose en la pared "De que me sirve este poder, si ya no puedo proteger a nadie, dímelo Zangetsu, de que me sirve?" preguntaba Ichigo con tristeza "**Lo siento mucho Ichigo, no pude proteger que lo tu deseabas proteger**" responde el joven de piel blanca con tristeza "Zangetsu" dijo Ichigo sorprendido "**El Rey**" dice Zangetsu. Él se retiró la máscara Hollow, su rostro tiene la piel blanca. Una expresión de tristeza podía observase en sus ojos amarillos con iris negro.

"**Si te dejas caer en la desesperación, las vidas de tu familia, la vida de tus amigos, la vida de Inoue Orihime habrá sido en vano, en serio quieres eso Ichigo**" dijo Zangetsu "**Sé que no es fácil, yo puedo sentir lo que tu sientes, siento tu tristeza y tu dolor. Tienes que aceptarlo, ellos ya no están aquí, hace mucho tiempo te lo dije, cuando la vida toma el control, la persona está hecha de carne, cuando la muerte toma el control, la persona está hecha de huesos**" dice Zangetsu "**Tienes que aceptarlo El Rey**" dijo Zangetsu.

Ichigo solo miraba el cielo con una expresión de tristeza "**Lo recuerdas El Rey, las últimas palabras de Hime**" decía Zangetsu. Esas palabras sacaron a Ichigo de su trance "**Recuerdas lo que paso durante la batalla contra Juha Bach, lo que Hime hizo por ti**" dijo Zangetsu con tristeza. Los ojos de Ichigo mostraban un gran ira, enojo, tristeza, dolor y desesperación, la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza sobre la cuidad, los rascacielos empezaron a derrumbarse "Claro que lo recuerdo!" grito Ichigo desesperado.

Una Semana Antes…

_Juha Bach e Ichigo estaban peleando en medio de la cuidad de Karakura, miles de edificios estaban destruidos, las espadas de Ichigo y Juha Bach chocaban con fuerzas "Kurosaki Ichigo, uno de los 5 potenciales de guerra, creo que es hora de terminar contigo" dice Juha Bach. El gran velocidad desapareció de la vista de Ichigo, el apareció detrás de Ichigo, Juha Bach lanzo su espada hacia la espalda de Ichigo, antes de que la espada tocara a Ichigo, una joven de pelo naranja de ojos grises se interpuso en el camino de la espada de Juha Bach._

_Juha Bach atravesó el estómago de Inoue Orihime con su espada "Inoue!" grito Ichigo con desesperación. El corrió rápidamente sosteniendo el cuerpo de Orihime "Lo siento Kurosaki-Kun, no pude ser de ayuda, lo siento" dice Orihime. Un pequeño rastro de sangre empezaba a salir de su boca "Quiero que seas feliz Kurosaki-Kun, no quiero que te culpes por nuestras muertes, nosotros hicimos todo lo posible para protegerte, no quiero ver de nuevo lágrimas en tu rostro" decía Orihime con una sonrisa._

"_Quiero ver al Kurosaki-Kun fuerte y amable que jamás se rinde, quiero ver esa sonrisa cariñosa que pocas veces veo en tu rostro" dice Orihime "Quiero ver al Ichigo que tanto amo" dijo Orihime sonriendo. Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en Ichigo ante las palabras de Orihime "Inoue" decía Ichigo con sorpresa "Si llego a saber que te culpas por nuestras muertes, vendré y te golpeare Ichigo, recuerda que soy cinturón negro" dice Orihime sonriendo "Inoue" dijo Ichigo con tristeza._

"_Cuídate mucho Ichigo, siempre estaré contigo" dice Orihime cerrando sus ojos por última vez. Una bella sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro "Orihime" dijo Ichigo. Pequeñas lagrimas caían de su rostro "Te prometo Orihime, que terminare esto de una vez por todas" decía Ichigo. Lagrimas aún estaban presente en sus ojos, pero una mirada decidida podía verse en su rostro. Ichigo agarro con fuerza ambas espadas "Pagaras por esto Juha Bach!" grito Ichigo enojado. El se lanzó hacia Juha Bach, la pelea entre ambos continuaba._

_Las espadas de Ichigo y la espada de Juha Bach chocaban sin control "__**Ichigo**__" se escucha una voz dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo "Viejo" pensó Ichigo sorprendido. Ichigo apareció en su Mundo Interior, frente a el estaba el hombre de negro, el poder Quincy de Ichigo "__**Debemos acabar esto de un solo golpe, es hora de usar la técnica más fuerte de los Quincy**__" dijo el hombre de negro "__**Te enseñare a usar tu poder Quincy**__" decía el hombre de negro con una mirada decidida "__**Es la única manera de acabar con Juha Bach**__" dice el hombre de negro._

_Ichigo regreso al Mundo Real. Juha Bach observaba a Ichigo con gran interés "Aun deseas pelear, hijo mío nacido en la oscuridad" dice Juha Bach con una cruel sonrisa "Bankai!" exclama Ichigo. Una gran explosión de energía espiritual negra envolvió a Ichigo, cuando la energía espiritual negra desaparece, Ichigo apareció vestido con una gabardina negra de manga larga, en las muñecas, cuello y en la parte de abajo había pequeños detalles de color blanco, en sus manos aparecieron unos guantes negros con unas X blancas._

_Debajo de la gabardina esta un Gi blanco ligero, Ichigo sostenía dos espadas, en la mano derecha tiene una daito negra con mango negro con detalles rojos, la guardia es el logo nazi, el filo negro de la daito tiene una parte ahuecada que va desde la parte posterior hasta en medio, más arriba tiene tres pequeños dientes que daban la apariencia de una sierra. En la mano izquierda tiene una daga negra sin guardia, el filo completamente negro. En su rostro esta una máscara Hollow blanca con dos líneas negras que pasaban a través de sus ojos._

_Sus ojos ahora son de color amarillo con iris negro "__**Tensa Zangetsu!**__" exclama Ichigo con una voz distorsionada "Una máscara Hollow, eres un Quincy impuro Kurosaki Ichigo" dijo Juha Bach. El se lanzó hacia Ichigo a gran velocidad, el apareció frente a Ichigo, Juha Bach movió su espada hacia Ichigo, para su gran asombro, Ichigo detuvo la espada de Juha Bach con su daga "Imposible!" exclama Juha Bach sorprendido. Una gran energía espiritual negra empezó a salir de la daito "__**Getsuga**_**!**_" exclama Ichigo. El movió la daito hacia Juha Bach, un gran corte de energía espiritual negra cubrió el campo de batalla._

_Cuando la energía negra desapareció, se dejó ver a Juha Bach, la manga izquierda de su uniforme desapareció, un rio de sangre caía de su brazo izquierdo, un gran corte es visto en su hombro izquierdo "__**Un Quincy impuro? Yo soy un Shinigami y esta mascara Hollow es parte de mi Bankai**__" dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a Juha Bach "__**Letz Stile**__" exclama Ichigo. Una enorme energía espiritual de color azul empezó a salir de la daga negra "Ese poder! Ese es tu poder Quincy!" exclama Juha Bach sorprendido "Como te atreves! Tu! Un Quincy impuro a usar mi poder!" grito Juha Bach con enojo._

_La daga negra se convirtió en un sable hecho de energía espiritual azul "Pagaras esta insolencia Kurosaki Ichigo!" grito Juha Bach con furia. En ese instante Ichigo desapareció de la vista de Juha Bach, el apareció arriba de Juha Bach "__**Getsuga Tenshou!"**__ exclama Ichigo. De la daito negra un getsuga tenshou salió disparado hacia Juha Bach, el uso su espada para detener el getsuga, pero el getsuga fue demasiado poderoso, el getsuga partió a la mitad la espada de Juha Bach, el getsuga alcanzo a cortar el hombro derecho de Juha Bach._

"_No puede ser!" dice Juha Bach sorprendido. Ichigo apareció frente a Juha Bach "__**Bestellung**__" exclama Ichigo. El sable de energía espiritual azul atravesó por la mitad el cuerpo de Juha Bach, un gran corte de energía azul aparece sobre el campo de batalla. Ichigo recordó las palabras del hombre de negro "__**Ichigo, al usar esta técnica yo desapareceré y con ello tu poder Quincy, pero si tu logras cortar a Juha Bach con esta técnica, destruirás el poder Quincy de Juha Bach**__" dijo el hombre de negro. El sable de energía azul desapareció._

_Ichigo observo como Juha Bach tenía una mirada de asombro "__**Todo se terminó Juha Bach**__" dice Ichigo. El tomo su daito, en un movimiento rápido la daito traspaso el cuerpo de Juha Bach "Kurosaki Ichigo, tu…" dijo Juha Bach con sorpresa "__**Zero Getsuga!**__" exclama Ichigo. De la espalda de Juha Bach, un gran rayo de energía negro salió acabando con la vida de Juha Bach. El cuerpo sin vida de Juha Bach cayó al suelo, la máscara Hollow de Ichigo desapareció poco a poco "Has perdido, Rey Quincy" decía Ichigo en un susurro._

Mundo Interior de Ichigo…

"**Hime y el Viejo sacrificaron su vida por ti, si tu caes en la desesperación, estas echando a perder sus vidas**" dice Zangetsu "**Yo no soy tan bueno con las emociones como el Viejo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, el Viejo y yo tenemos algo en común, ambos deseamos tu seguridad El Rey**_**" **_dijo Zangetsu. La expresión en el rostro de Ichigo cambio "_Orihime, Viejo_" pensaba Ichigo "_Ambos hicieron mucho por mi, no dejare que sus esfuerzos sean en vano. No me dejare vencer por este dolor, superare esto por ustedes, Viejo, Orihime_" pensó Ichigo.

La mirada de Ichigo cambio, su mirada ahora era muy decidida, Zangetsu observo la expresión de Ichigo "**Parece que por fin lo has entendido El Rey**" dice Zangetsu sonriendo "Gracias, Zangetsu" dijo Ichigo. El camino hacia la gran espada enterrada en el rascacielos, Ichigo agarro el mango de la espada con fuerza "No me dejare vencer, se los prometo" dice Ichigo. El saco la espada, en ese momento su mundo interno cambio. El cielo dejo de llover, se volvió un azul puro, los rascacielos estaban sin ningún rasguño, todo estaba completamente calmado.

"_**Yo te protegeré El Rey, después de todo se lo prometí al Viejo, cumpliré la promesa de Hime, no te dejare caer en la desesperación, recuerda El Rey, yo soy tu**_" pensó Zangetsu sonriendo. Ichigo levanto la espada a lo más alto "Abandona el miedo, mira hacia adelante, avanza, nunca dudes, retrocede y morirás, duda y perecerás, Zangetsu!" exclama Ichigo. Un gran brillo blanco salió de la espada, en un instante Ichigo fue envuelto en un resplandor blanco.

Mundo Real…

Ichigo abrió sus ojos, el estaba dentro de una habitación, por la apariencia el rápidamente dedujo que estaba en el Tienda de Urahara. El estaba acostado en una cama, sus ropas estaban tendidas en una silla a lado de la cama, todas las ropas estaban mojadas. Ichigo estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera azul "Veo que estas despierto, Urahara me dijo que te cuidara mientras estabas inconsciente, mira que caerte desmayado en medio de una fuerte lluvia" dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación.

La mujer de largo cabello negro, este caía por su espalda casi llegando al suelo, sus ojos azules mostraban una frialdad, pero a la vez una mirada maternal, vestía un yukata blanco que dejaba a la vista parte de sus piernas blanca, el yukata tiene un escote en v dejando a la vista parte de su pecho y una enorme cicatriz debajo de su cuello. Esta mujer es la Antigua Capitana de la 11° División y Antigua Capitana de la 4° División, Unohana "Retsu" Yachiru "Eres incorregible Kurosaki-San" decía Unohana "Lo siento Unohana-San" dijo Ichigo sentándose en la cama.

"Sabes, es algo patético dejarse llevar por la tristeza, el que llores no harán que vuelvan" dice Unohana con frialdad. Una enorme presión de energía apareció en el lugar, un expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Unohana "_Este Reiatsu…_" pensaba Unohana sorprendida "No hable de algo que no entienda Unohana-San, tengo un gran respeto por usted, así que por favor no hable, no me haga terminar lo que Kenpachi inicio" dijo Ichigo con frialdad. La sombra de una máscara Hollow apareció en el rostro de Ichigo.

"_Este hombre, su Reiatsu es mucho más grande que el mío, incluso más grande que el de Yamamoto-San. Ahora entiendo por qué Zaraki siempre tuvo un deseo de pelear con el. Kurosaki Ichigo, sin duda tu serías un digno Kenpachi, a pesar de que no disfrutes las peleas_" pensaba Unohana. Una sonrisa fría apareció en el bello rostro de Unohana "_Un Reiatsu así de frio y pesado, un aura maligna a su alrededor, como un Hollow. Dios! tengo tanto deseo de pelear con el, me pregunto cómo se sentiría si…_" pensó Unohana. Ella se lamio los labios con una expresión muy lujuriosa.

Ichigo se levantó de la cama, el empezó a caminar por la tienda en busca de Urahara. Cuando no lo encontró, decidió bajar hacia el área de entrenamiento bajo la tienda, Ichigo encontró a Urahara frente a una gran cuadro de piedra blanca "Que haces Urahara? Para que es ese Senkaimon?" pregunta Ichigo "Ah! Kurosaki-San, me alegra de verte, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte" decía Kisuke con su típica sonrisa burlona "Tengo buenas noticias, Kurosaki-San" dijo Kisuke tapando su boca con un abanico.

"Que noticia?" pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad "_Para ser que Kurosaki-San ha superado un poco la muerte de sus seres queridos, para apenas ser un adolescente, sin duda es un chico muy fuerte_" pensó Kisuke observando a Ichigo con interés "_Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que tuviera ese cambio_" pensaba Kisuke "Kurosaki-San, alguna vez te he contado sobre las miles de dimensiones que existen" dice Kisuke "De que hablas?" pregunta Ichigo sorprendido.

"Por cada decisión que toma un ser humano, se crea una dimensión, una línea alterna de lo que hubiera pasado. He estado buscando una línea alterna adecuada en la cual puedas vivir Kurosaki-San" dice Kisuke "Porque yo?" pregunto Ichigo sorprendido "Has perdido a mucha gente, además aun eres joven, tienes mucho por vivir, en cambio yo o Unohana-San hemos vivido por cientos de años, ya hemos vivido lo suficiente" responde Urahara.

"Me tomara 30 días ajustar el Senkaimon para mandarte hacia otra línea alterna, en ese tiempo Unohana-San te enseñara todo lo que debas de saber sobre la Soul Society, así como aprender Kidou y Hakuda. Creo que Unohana-San puede ser mejor enseñándote, después de todo ella fue uno de las primeros Capitanes del Gotei 13" dice Kisuke. En ese momento Unohana llega al lugar apareciendo por medio de un Shunpo a lado de Ichigo "Espero estés listo para mi entrenamiento Kurosaki-San" dijo Unohana con frialdad.

"Toma esto como una Segunda Oportunidad Kurosaki-San" dice Kisuke "Lo haré" dijo Ichigo con una mirada decidida "Me alegro escuchar eso, porque mi entrenamiento no será fácil Kurosaki-San" decía Unohana con una fría sonrisa y una mirada que prometía mucho dolor "_Me compadezco de ti Kurosaki-San_" pensó Kisuke "Muy bien, te llamare cuando allá terminado" dice Kisuke retirándose hacer su trabajo "Antes de empezar Kurosaki-San, quiero contarte sobre los 2 errores de mi vida, espero que conociendo esto puedas hacer algo al respeto" dijo Unohana.

30 Días Después…

Sin duda el entrenamiento de Unohana fue una tortura. Ichigo sufrió miles de heridas durante ese tiempo, aunque Unohana no se quedó atrás, durante esos 30 días, Ichigo y Unohana estuvieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, además de unas pocas horas de enseñanza en Kidou. Esos 30 días para Unohana sin duda fueron muy satisfactorios, la batalla con Ichigo bajo con gran creces su Sed de Sangre. Unohana le contó a Ichigo sobre sus dos errores, Zaraki Kenpachi y como oculto su verdadera naturaleza por cientos de años.

"_Me gustaría que tu pudieras corregir esos errores Kurosaki-San. Tu poder es lo suficientemente grande para darle una pelea digna a Zaraki, yo sé que puedes vencerlo, lo he comparado estos 30 días que he peleado contigo. Se que tu podrás sacar la verdadera fuerza de Zaraki antes de que aparezca el Vandenreich" dice Unohana hablando con seriedad frente a Ichigo. Ella tenía en su rostro una mirada de tristeza "En cuanto a mi problema, eso será más fácil" dice Unohana sonriendo con frialdad._

"_Para sacar mi verdadero yo, solo pelea conmigo con todo tu poder, de esa forma mi verdadera naturaleza saldrá a relucir, créeme que ella lo hará, la excitación de pelear con alguien más fuerte que yo, es algo que yo no podría rechazar" dijo Unohona con una sonrisa demasiado lujuriosa. Una gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Ichigo ante las palabras de Unohana "Solo te pido una cosa, dame una gran batalla, has que me sienta satisfecha" susurro Unohana. El sonrojo de Ichigo aumento ante eso._

Tienda de Urahara…

"_Ella es un monstro_" pensó Ichigo. El se encontraba en su forma de Shinigami, vestía un Hakama negro y un Gi negro, bajo el Gi negro está un Gi blanco ligero, calcetas blancas y unas sandalias negras, una banda blanca por la cintura, en sus manos, piernas y pecho estaban dos listones negros que formaban unas X, una tira roja pasada de su hombro hasta su cintura, en su cuello una placa negra-blanca. En su cintura sobre su banda blanca, esta una katana con un mango negro con adornos rojos, la funda de color gris, un listón rojo está atada al mango.

"Me alegra que estés aquí Kurosaki-San, estamos a punto de abrir el Senkaimon" dice Urahara. El y Unohana estaban colocados a lados del Senkaimon "He encontrado una línea alterna perfecta para ti Kurosaki-San, estoy seguro que te sorprenderás" dijo Kisuke sonriendo "En esta línea alterna empezaras 5 días antes de tu encuentro con Kuchiki-San. En pocas palabras, regresaras 3 años en el pasado" decía Kisuke "_Eso significa que tendré que encargarme de Aizen primero, después seguirás tu Juha Bach_" pensó Ichigo.

"Es hora Kurosaki-San" dice Urahara. Tanto Urahara como Unohana se pusieron al lado de la puerta, ambos empezaron a elevar su poder espiritual, un brillo amarillo empezó a emerger del Senkaimon "Salta Kurosaki-San!" exclama Urahara. Ichigo en un rápido movimiento, entro al Senkaimon, en un instante desapareció dentro del Senkaimon "Porque no le contaste lo de su familia y lo de Inoue-San" dijo Unohana "No es necesario, es mejor que se dé cuenta el mismo" dice Urahara "Pero estoy seguro que le gustara esa línea alterna, es muy interesante" decía Urahara sonriendo.

Con Ichigo…

Ichigo viajaba por un túnel de color dorado, el corría a gran velocidad por todo el túnel, poco tiempo después, Ichigo alcanzo a ver un brillo blanco al final del túnel "Es ahí, muy pronto llegare, esta vez no fallare, me encargare de Aizen y Juha Bach. No dejare que nadie muera, los protegeré a todos. Viejo, Orihime, Zangetsu, esta es mi Segunda Oportunidad" dijo Ichigo con una mirada decidida. Ichigo entro al brillo blanco.

* * *

**Hollow - Hueco**

**Reiatsu - Poder Espiritual**

**Zangetsu - Luna Cortante**

**Tensa Zangetsu - Cadena Celestial de la Luna Cortante**

**Getsuga - Colmillo Lunar**

**Getsuga Tenshou - Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo**

**Zero Getsuga - Colmillo Lunar de la Nada**

**Letz Stile - Estilo Final**

**Bestellung - El Fin**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nuevo Capitulo. La llegada de Ichigo al Mundo Alterno, muchas sorpresas y un inicio algo diferente.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – New World

Cuidad de Karakura…

En un brillo dorado, Kurosaki Ichigo apareció sobre la Cuidad de Karakura "Parece ser que lo he logrado" dice Ichigo. El cerro sus ojos por un momento "Puedo sentirlos, los Reiatsu de todos. Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Urahara-San, Yoruichi-San, Yuzu, Karin, incluso el de mi padre. También puedo sentir el de Orihime, es mucho más grande, su Reiatsu es igual al mío cuando solo podía ver fantasma" dijo Ichigo "Parece ser que Urahara-San no mintió, en realidad vine a otro mundo" decía Ichigo sonriendo.

"Esta vez hare las cosas bien" dice Ichigo sonriendo. De pronto una enorme presión se siente en el ambiente "Que es este Reiatsu, se siente muy familiar, es demasiado grande" dijo Ichigo sorprendido "Viene de mi casa, no me digas que esta Reiatsu es" decía Ichigo sorprendido "Es mi Reiatsu, así que también hay una versión de mi en este mundo, bueno es lógico. Sera mejor investigarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento" dice Ichigo. El desapareció del lugar usando Shunpo.

Clínica Kurosaki…

"Ahh!" se escuchó un grito dentro de la Clínica Kurosaki. Un joven de 15 años de pelo naranja corto, de ojos color cafés, se agitaba sin control en su cama. En ese instante dos personas entraron a la habitación, el primero es un hombre de pelo corto negro algo parado de ojos negros, viste un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y una bata blanca encima. La segunda persona es una mujer de pelo largo castaño rojizo de ojos cafés, viste un vestido de verano blanco con unas zapatillas ligeras blancas.

La mujer posee un cuerpo bastante escultural, grandes pechos Copa-D, un fina y delgada cintura y largas piernas, posee un bello tez pálido "Que pasa con Ichigo, Isshin?" pregunto la mujer con gran preocupación "No tengo ni idea Masaki, pero esta aura que se siente alrededor de Ichigo, sin duda alguna es Reiatsu" responde el hombre "Su Reiatsu sigue creciendo, además cambia constantemente, un rato se siente cálido y ligero y al otro se vuelve muy agresivo y pesado" dice Masaki.

De pronto el alma de Ichigo sale de su cuerpo, el atraviesa la pared de la habitación saliendo hacia la calle "Su alma se ha forzado a salir de su cuerpo" dice Isshin sorprendido. Rápidamente Isshin y Masaki salen hacia la calle, cuando llegan observan a Ichigo, el tiene un agujero en su pecho, una especie de piel blanca empezaba aparecer en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, piernas, brazos, el pecho y los hombros, en su rostro estaba la mitad de una máscara blanca "Se está transformando en Hollow" dijo Masaki asustada.

"Ya veo, por esa razón he estado recuperando mi Reiatsu poco a poco, el Hollow que estaba en su interior está libre" dice Isshin gruñendo. En ese momento Ichigo se lanzó hacia Isshin y Masaki, ellos pudieron ver claramente los ojos de Ichigo, son de color amarillo con un iris negro. Antes de que Ichigo tocara a Isshin y Masaki, un espada se interpone en el camino "Ara! Es muy malo que un hijo ataque a sus padres, Kurosaki-San" dijo un hombre pelo rubio algo largo de ojos grises, viste un Hakama verde, un pantalón verde y sandalias de madera, sobre su cabeza un sombrero verde con líneas blancas.

A lado del hombre, está un mujer morena de largo pelo morado atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos dorados, posee un cuerpo escultura, grandes pecho Copa-D, un fina cintura y largas piernas, viste un pantalón negro pegado, una blusa negra sin mangas pegada, sobre ella un suéter naranja de manga larga, tiene puestos unos protectores blancos en brazos y tobillos, trae puestas unas zapatillas ligeras blancas "Kisuke, Yoruichi" dice Masaki sorprendida "Yo! Masaki, tiempo sin vernos" dijo Yoruichi sonriendo.

"Saludos y bienvenidas para después, tenemos trabajo que hacer" dice Kisuke observando como poco a poco Ichigo se estaba convirtiendo en Hollow "Que demonios está pasando Kisuke, dijiste que mi poder de Shinigami sellaría el Hollow" dijo Isshin "Me gustaría responderte esa pregunta, pero honestamente no tengo ni idea de que este pasando" decía Kisuke seriamente "Hay manera de pararlo, podemos usar el Hougyoku?" pregunta Isshin "No lo creo posible, Shinji y los demás fueron infectados por Hollow, pero Kurosaki-San es diferente, el nació con el Hollow" responde Kisuke.

"En pocas palabras, ese Hollow es parte de su alma, si intentamos deshacernos de el, estaríamos destruyendo una parte del alma de Kurosaki-San" dice Kisuke "Mierda!" exclama Isshin enojado "Entonces que haremos?" pregunta Masaki "Lo que todo Shinigami tiene que hacer contra un Hollow" responde Kisuke. Los rostros de Isshin y Masaki cambiaron, una expresión de miedo pudo ser vista fácilmente en sus rostros. En ese momento, un Reiatsu de color negro-rojo envolvió el cuerpo de Ichigo, cuando Ichigo salió del Reiatsu estaba convertido por completo en Hollow.

Su piel es completamente de color blanco, una máscara blanca con dos grandes cuernos y nueve marcas rojas en el lado izquierdo de la máscara esta sobre el rostro de Ichigo, su pelo creció, este caía hasta debajo de su espalda, en sus manos y pies tiene garras, en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello tiene unos mechones peludos de color rojo, viste un Hakama blanco y un Gi blanco "Arg!" rugió el Hollow Ichigo "Se parece mucho al Hollow de hace 20 años" dice Isshin sorprendido. Masaki solo observaba el Hollow sorprendida.

"Esto se ve mal" dice Kisuke. En un instante el Hollow desapareció de su vista, el apareció detrás de Kisuke y Yoruichi, el Hollow agarro los rostros de Kisuke y Yoruichi con sus manos, con gran fuerza los lanzo por los aires, ellos se estrellaron en un baldío 3 calles lejos de la Clinica Kurosaki "Tienes que estar bromeando" dijo Yoruichi sorprendida "Eso fue rápido, demasiado rápido" decía Kisuke. El Hollow apareció frente a Kisuke y Yoruichi, en su mano un esfera de energía espiritual roja se estaba formado "Esto no es divertido" dice Kisuke "_**Bakudou 80. Danku!**_" exclama Kisuke.

De la mano del Hollow, un rayo de color rojo cubrió por completo a Kisuke y Yoruichi, una gran explosión emergió en el baldío, una gran nube de humo estaba presente. El Hollow observaba con atención el humo, en un instante desapareció del lugar "Que demonios fue eso Kisuke" dice un voz dentro del humo. Cuando el humo de disipa se puede observar a Kisuke y Yoruichi sanos y salvos. Frente a ellos estaba un escudo cuadrado de color blanco "No tengo ni idea, pero sin duda es fuerte, si no fuera por este Danku no habríamos sobrevivido, es igual de fuerte que un Vasto Lorde" dijo Kisuke.

Clínica Kurosaki…

El Hollow apareció frente a Isshin y Masaki sorprendiéndolos a ambos "No me digas que Kisuke y Yoruichi fueron derrotados" dice Masaki sorprendida "Maldicion, con mi actual poder no puedo hacer nada" dijo Isshin gruñendo. El Hollow se lanzó hacia Isshin y Masaki "_**Hadou 4. Byakurai!**_" exclama Isshin. De su dedo salió un rayo blanco hacia el Hollow, pero el Hollow lo esquivo desapareciendo del lugar, el Hollow apareció detrás de Isshin, con su brazo golpeo el rostro de Isshin, el salió volando hacia la Clínica Kurosaki estrellándose en ella atravesando la pared "Isshin!" exclama Masaki asustada.

"_No puedo hacer nada, hace 7 años perdí mi poder Quincy, no puedo hacer nada para salvar a mi hijo_" pensaba Masaki asustada "Masaki-San!" se escuchó una persona llegando al lugar. Era una joven de largo pelo naranja, de ojos grises, posee un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, grandes pechos Copa-D, una fina cintura y larga piernas, posee un tez pálido muy bello, viste un uniforme escolar, falda corta gris, blusa blanca con un moño rojo, medias blancas y zapatillas grises.

"Orihime-Chan" dice Masaki sorprendida "Orihime-Chan, tienes que huir de aquí, no es seguro!" grito Masaki. Orihime observo con atención la gran creatura blanca con cuernos frente a Masaki, cuando observo sus ojos amarillos con iris negro una sensación de miedo invadió su cuerpo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar "_Que es esta sensación, es miedo, se siente muy pesado, no puedo mover mi cuerpo_" pensaba Orihime asustada "_Ha quedado paralizada por el Reiatsu_" pensó Masaki preocupada.

El Hollow se lanzó hacia Orihime "_Tengo que protegerla, tengo que ayudarla, no puedo dejar que muera, la salvare incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi vida, no dejare que nadie muera, salvare a Orihime-Chan a mi hijo_" pensó Masaki decidida. Su ojo izquierdo empezó a cambiar de color, ahora era amarillo con iris negro, en un rápido movimiento ella desapareció del lugar. Antes de que el Hollow atacara a Orihime, Masaki apareció frente a Orihime, ella lanzo un golpe dándole de lleno en el rostro al Hollow.

El Hollow salió volando estrellándose en la calle, un enorme cráter es visto en el lugar "_Que fue eso, este Reiatsu, se siente como el de un Hollow. Eso significa que estoy usando el poder del Hollow en mi interior_" pensaba Masaki sorprendida "_No me importa, si puedo salvar a Orihime y a Ichigo con este poder, no me importa usarlo_" pensaba Masaki decidida. El Hollow salió del cráter, su máscara tiene un grieta en la mejilla "Quédate atrás de mi Orihime-Chan, no te muevas para nada" dice Masaki.

"Masaki-San, que es eso?" pregunto Orihime asustada. Su cuerpo aun temblada ante la presencia del Reiatsu del Hollow "_Sin duda Orihime-Chan es fuerte, estar consiente ante la presencia de semejante Reiatsu no es nada fácil_" pensó Masaki "Es un Hollow, uno muy poderoso" responde Masaki "_No puedo decirle que ese Holow es en realidad Ichigo_" piensa Masaki. En un instante el Hollow apareció frente a Orihime "_Se volvió más rápido_" pensó Masaki sorprendida.

"_No llegare a tiempo_" pensó Masaki asustada. En un rápido movimiento, el Hollow mordió el hombro de Orihime, en un instante, Masaki apareció frente al Hollow, ella lanzo un golpe dándole de lleno al Hollow en el estómago. El Holow salió volando, durante el golpe el Hollow arranco con sus dientes parte de la piel y de la blusa del hombro de Orihime "Estas bien Orihime-Chan?" pregunta Masaki "Si, la herida solo es superficial" responde Orihime agarrando su hombro con su mano. Un pequeño rastro de sangre corría por la blusa.

El Hollow aterrizo de pie en la calle, el observaba con cuidado a Masaki y Orihime "_Es extraño, estoy segura que ese ataque debió destrozar por completo el hombro de Orihime-Chan, entonces porque su herida es solo superficial_" pensaba Masaki. Cuando Masaki observa con cuidado el hombro de Orihime, pudo observar unas líneas rojas debajo de la piel de Orihime "_Eso es Blut Vene_" pensó Masaki sorprendida. El Hollow apareció frente a Masaki "_Maldición, me distraje_" pensó Masaki.

En la mano del Hollow una esfera de energía espiritual roja "_Cero! ha esta distancia no podre esquivarlo_" pensaba Masaki sorprendida. Un rayo rojo salió de la mano del Hollow cubriendo por completo a Masaki y Orihime, una enorme explosión apareció en el lugar. El Hollow observaba tranquilamente como el humo se iba poco a poco, cuando el humo se disipa, Masaki y Orihime estaban sanas y salvas, frente a ellas un Shinigami estaba presente. El Shinigami había detenido el Cero con su mano izquierda.

"Están bien, Mama, Orihime" dice el Shinigami. El tiene el pelo naranja algo largo de ojos cafés "Ichigo" dijo Masaki sorprendida "_Ichigo es un Shinigami, no es posible, pero si vimos como el se convirtió en Hollow_" pensaba Masaki sorprendida "_Hay algo diferente en el, su pelo es más largo, además es más alto que yo, Ichigo y yo somos de la misma altura, tiene el mismo Reiatsu que Ichigo, pero no parece ser mi Ichigo_" pensó Masaki "Te lo explicare más tarde Mama, primero debo encargarme de eso" dijo Ichigo.

Ichigo miraba con gran atención al Hollow "_Sin duda ese es yo, no olvido esa apariencia jamás, además su Reiatsu lo identifica claramente_" pensó Ichigo. En ese momento, Kisuke y Yoruichi aparecen detrás de Ichigo, Masaki y Orihime "Urahara-San, por favor protege a mi madre y a Orihime, no deje que ninguna partícula de Reiatsu pase, además podría curar a mi padre, está dentro de la Clínica" dijo Ichigo. Kisuke y Yoruichi estaban sorprendidos de ver a Ichigo convertido en Shinigami.

"Como es que" dice Kisuke "Se los explico luego" dijo Ichigo. Yoruichi fue rápidamente a ver el estado de Isshin. El Hollow aparece frente a Ichigo, el trata de golpear a Ichigo, pero en un movimiento rápido Ichigo detiene el golpe con su katana, pero la katana no corto para nada el brazo del Hollow "Tiene un Hierro muy duro" decía Ichigo. El movió su katana alejando al Hollow de el "Zangetsu!" exclama Ichigo. Su katana se transformó en una espada tipo Khyber con un hueco en la parte posterior hacía en medio "_Zangetsu_" piensa Masaki sorprendida.

"_Oye Mama, conoces a alguien que se llame Zangetsu?" pregunto Ichigo "No tengo idea Ichigo, porque lo preguntas" dice Masaki "He estado teniendo estos extraños sueños donde una persona con el nombre de Zangetsu me habla, es como si estuviera advirtiéndome de algo, una amenaza o algo así" dijo Ichigo pensativo "Es solo un sueño, no debes de tomar los sueños muy enserio, recuerda que los sueños siempre son reflejos de nuestras emociones" decía Masaki sonriendo._

"_Zangetsu, así que ese es el nombre de su Zanpakutou. Si el ha estado advirtiendo a Ichigo de una amenaza, se estaría refiriendo al Hollow en su interior_" pensaba Masaki. Ichigo usaba su espada tratando de golpear al Hollow, pero el se defendía con las garras de sus manos "_Es duro, pero su poder es menor a comparación de la batalla que tuve con Ulquiorra, será porque no tiene una Zanpakutou_" pensaba Ichigo "Esto es extraño" dice Kisuke "De que hablas?" pregunta Yoruichi "Ese Hollow esta vestido como un Shinigami, la pregunta es por qué?" responde Kisuke.

"_Zangetsu, que demonios ocurre, porque demonios lo poseíste_" pensaba Ichigo mientras esquivaba los ataques del Hollow "_Según me explico Zangetsu, el solo poseía mi cuerpo cuando mi vida estaba en peligro, yo no siento ninguna amenaza cerca, porque razón lo poseíste_" pensó Ichigo "**Creo que estas olvidando algo El Rey**" se escuchó una voz dentro de Ichigo "**Cuando tu aun no te convertías en Shinigami. Recuerda! Que poder dentro de ti no quiere que te convirtieras en un Shinigami**" dice Zangetsu "_El Viejo Quincy_" pensó Ichigo.

"**Ese Viejo debe estar haciendo algo que me moleste, incluso si yo trato de defenderte en tu mundo interior, mi poder se refleja en el mundo real, es por eso que el Ichigo de este mundo se transformó en Hollow**" dice Zangetsu "_Ya veo_" piensa Ichigo "_**Getsuga**_" exclama Ichigo. De su espada un corte de energía azul en forma de media luna golpeo el pecho del Hollow, el Hakama blanco fue destruido por completo por el getsuga, dejando descubierto el pecho del Hollow.

Es completamente blanco, en el pecho hay un hueco, 4 líneas de color rojo se pueden observar en el pecho, 2 líneas venían de ambos lados de la cintura y las otras 2 de ambos hombros, las 4 líneas se juntaban en el hueco "Creo que no hay otra opción, tendré que ir dentro de ti, pero primero debo detener esa forma" dijo Ichigo. El apareció por medio de un Shunpo frente al Hollow "_**Getsuga Tenshou**_!" exclama Ichigo. Un gran corte de energía azul corta por la mitad al Hollow, la máscara se destrozó por completo.

El rostro del joven Ichigo de 15 años quedo a la vista, el tiene la mirada perdida "Lo siento por esto" dice Ichigo. En un rápido movimiento, el clavo a Zangetsu en el pecho del Hollow Ichigo, una enorme explosión de energía espiritual negra-roja apareció en el lugar "Ichigo!" grito Masaki preocupada "Espera Masaki no podemos ir, no sabemos qué demonios ha pasado, tenemos que esperar" dijo Yoruichi sujetando a Masaki. Kisuke estaba detrás de ella curando a Isshin y tranquilizando a Orihime.

Mundo Interior de Ichigo…

Un hombre de pelo negro largo de ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, encima una capa negra que cubre el cuerpo por completo y un hombre de pelo blanco corto, de ojos amarillos de iris negro, de piel blanca, vestido con un Hakama Blanco, Gi Blanco, calcetas negras y sandalias negras, ambos hombres pelean con espadas, el hombre de negro con una espada hecha de energía espiritual azul y el hombre de blanco con una katana "_Dime donde lo ocultaste_" dice el nombre de negro.

"**Como si fuera a decírtelo, estúpido Quincy**" dice el hombre de blanco "_Eres igual de terco que Ichigo, Zangetsu_" dijo el hombre de negro "**Eso me alaga, eso quiere decir que soy la Zanpakutou real del Rey**" decía Zangetsu sonriendo "_No dejare que Ichigo se convierta en un Shinigami, si eso llega a pasar, lo matare con mis propias manos_" dice el Quincy "_La única manera de evitar que Ichigo se convierta en un Shinigami es desasiéndome de ti, Hollow_" dijo el Quincy "**Como si fuera tan fácil, estúpido Viejo**" decía Zangetsu.

"_Para mí lo es_" susurro el Quincy detrás de Zangetsu. La espada de energía espiritual azul atravesó el cuerpo de Zangetsu "_Un Hollow no puede ser la Zanpakutou de un Shinigami, si tu representas el poder Shinigami y Hollow de Ichigo, debes desaparecer. Ichigo es un Quincy esa es la realidad_" dice el Quincy "**Lo siento El Rey, no pude protegerte**" dijo Zangetsu. Las partes blancas de su cuerpo estaban desapareciendo, el Hakama y el Gi blancos pasaron a color negro, la piel cambio a un tez claro, su pelo paso de blanco a naranja.

"_Así que lo estuviste ocultando dentro de ti, muy ingenioso para un miserable Hollow_" dice el Quincy "_Ahora me apoderare de Ichigo, es hora de mostrarle al mundo de lo que son capaces los Quincy, destruiré a todos los Shinigami_" dijo el Quincy. El estaba a punto de tocar a Ichigo, pero una enorme espada se le interpuso "No te muevas, Viejo" decía un joven frente al Quincy. Cuando el Quincy lo vio se sorprendió "_Ichigo_" dice el Quincy sorprendido "_Como es que tu estas aquí, además convertido en Shinigami?_" preguntó el Quincy.

"Tu no eres el Viejo que yo conocí, así que no hay problema si desapareces" dice Ichigo. Los ojos de Ichigo se volvieron amarillos con un iris negro "_**Getsuga Tenshou**_" exclama Ichigo "_Hollow_" pensó sorprendido el Quincy observando los ojos de Ichigo. Un enorme corte de energía espiritual oscura iba directo hacia el Quincy, el uso su espada para detenerlo, pero el getsuga destrozo su espada "_Imposible, se supone que su poder Shinigami actual es menor que su poder Quincy_" pensaba el Quincy.

El getsuga corto por la mitad al Quincy "_Tu no eres Ichigo, quien demonios eres?_" preguntaba el Quincy. El desapareció en pequeños destellos azules, solo su capa negra quedo en el suelo "Kurosaki Ichigo, 18 años, Shinigami Sustituto y el es Zangetsu" responde Ichigo. El apuntaba su espada hacia la capa negra en el suelo. De pronto todos los rascacielos empezaba a romperse, miles de grietas aparecían en ellos "Que pasa?" pregunta Ichigo "**Cuando muchas fuerzas influencian un cuerpo, su apariencia cambia dependiendo de qué poder es el más fuerte, en este momento ninguna influencia está presente, solo el alma de Ichigo**" se escucha una voz de la espada de Ichigo.

"**El Reiatsu dejado por ambos influencias es demasiado grande para que el alma de Ichigo puede con ella, su alma se destrozara, por esa razón su mundo interior empieza a caer**" dice Zangetsu "Hay manera de salvarlo?" pregunto Ichigo "**La hay, puedes fusionar su alma con la tuya, ambos son la misma personas, pero de mundos diferentes, tu al ser la esencia con más alto Reiatsu tu conciencia dominara el alma, mientras que el se convertirá en una parte de ti**" responde Zangetsu.

Ichigo observaba al joven Ichigo inconsciente "**Si no lo haces, el desaparecerá para siempre, ni siquiera será capaz de ir a la Soul Society**" dice Zangetsu. En ese momento, la capa negra del Quincy se transformó en una sombra, esta salió disparada hacia el joven Ichigo, la sombra empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Ichigo "Incluso después de haber desaparecido todavía quiere controlar el cuerpo" dijo Ichigo "**Clava tu espada en su pecho, de esa forma ambas almas se fusionaran**" decía Zangetsu.

Ichigo lanzo su espada hacia el pecho del joven Ichigo, la sombra Quincy ya había cubierto el pecho de Ichigo, cuando la espada toco el cuerpo de Ichigo, un resplandor blanco cubrió todo el lugar. Antes de desaparecer del lugar, Ichigo escucho una voz "_**Si quieres usar mi poder, protege a mis seres queridos, si cumples, te prometo prestarte mi poder cuando lo necesites**_" se escuchó una voz distorsionada. Parecía que hablaban 3 personas al mismo tiempo. Ichigo desapareció dentro del brillo blanco.

Mundo Real…

Dentro de la burbuja de energía espiritual negra, una explosión emergió, la energía espiritual negra desapareció por completo, en su lugar un brillo blanco cubrió todo el terrero. Dentro del brillo puede observarse como las figuras borrosas de Ichigo y el Hollow empezaban a juntarse "Que está pasando?" pregunto Masaki preocupada "Por lo que puedo ver, ambos se están fusionando" responde Kisuke "Eso es posible?" pregunto Yoruichi sorprendida.

"Vimos como Kurosaki-San se convirtió en un Hollow por completo, pero de pronto otro Kurosaki-San apareció, podemos decir que es Kurosaki-San, su Reiatsu lo demuestra aunque sea más grande. Su apariencia refleja que tiene entre 17 o 19 años, podemos deducir que es del futuro. Una fusión de almas entre ellos es posible ya que ambos son la misma personas, ambos son Kurosaki Ichigo" responde Kisuke "Aunque claro, esta solo es una hipótesis" decía Kisuke sonriendo.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, solo una persona estaba presente, era el Ichigo de 18 años, las únicas diferencias eran que las mangas de su Hakama habían desaparecido y en su mano izquierda apareció una Zanpakutou, es una espada larga sin guardia, el mango está envuelto en vendas blancas, una parte de la venda caía por la parte baja del mango "Zanpakutou gemelas" dice Yoruichi sorprendida "Esto si es nuevo" dijo Kisuke "_Esta sensación, es algo diferente, pero sin duda era la misma sensación cuando obtuve ambas Zangetsus_" pensó Ichigo.

"Todo término" dice Ichigo susurrando con una pequeña sonrisa. Masaki corrió rápidamente hacia Ichigo "Que paso con el Hollow, que paso con mi hijo?" pregunto Masaki desesperada. Ichigo pudo observar como uno de los ojos de su madre es de color amarillo con un iris negro "_Hollow_" pensó Ichigo "El está aquí" responde Ichigo tocando su pecho con su mano "Al separar el Hollow de el, su alma se puso inestable, la única forma de salvarlo era fusionando nuestras alma, ahora el es una parte de mi" dijo Ichigo. La mirada de Masaki cambio, su mirada demostraba alivio y esperanza.

* * *

_**Hadou 4. Byakurai - Vía de Vinculación Numero Cuatro. Rayo Blanco**_

_**Bakudou 80. Danku - Vía de Atadura Numero Ochenta. División del Vació.**_

**Si quieren ver la Apariencia de la Nueva Zanpakutou de Ichigo esta están en mi perfil.**

**Se aceptan Quejas, Dudas y Comentarios. xD**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Una capitulo mas. Descubramos quien es el Nuevo Shinigami Sustituto.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Death and Princess

Clínica Kurosaki…

Dentro de la clínica, Ichigo, Isshin, Masaki, Yoruichi y Urahara estaban en la sala platicando de lo ocurrido. Orihime estaba en la habitación de Ichigo dormida, al parecer cayo desmayada después de no soportar el Reiatsu de Ichigo y del Hollow. Ichigo les conto toda su historia, desde cómo se convirtió en Shinigami hasta la guerra contra el Vandenreich "Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no puedo creer que mi propia clase hiciera eso" dice Masaki llorando. Ella abrazaba con gran fuerza a Ichigo.

"Yo soy el que debería disculparse, por mi culpa tu hijo se ha ido" dice Ichigo con tristeza "Tu eres mi hijo, puedes ser de otro mundo, pero sigues siendo mi Ichigo, el vive dentro de ti" decía Masaki mientras abrazaba a Ichigo con más fuerza. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Ichigo al escuchar las palabras de Masaki, una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Isshin, Urahara y Yoruichi "Gracias mama" dijo Ichigo devolviendo el abrazo.

"Kurosaki-San, podrías explicarme algo?" dice Kisuke "Que fue lo que le paso al Kurosaki-San de este mundo" pregunto Kisuke "Fue Zangetsu. Como ustedes saben, yo nací con un Hollow en mi interior, pero en realidad ese Hollow es parte de mi alma, mi Hollow interno es en realidad mi propia Zanpakutou, el es Zangetsu" responde Ichigo "Ya veo. El Blanco que ataco a Masaki-San hace 20 años, de alguna forma el se transfirió a Kurosaki-San cuando nació" dijo Kisuke pensativo.

"El poder Quincy quiso apoderarse del cuerpo, Zangetsu trato de protegerlo con su poder. Cuando Zangetsu usa el poder Hollow en nuestro mundo interno, el poder Hollow se representa en el mundo real, por esta razón Ichigo se transformó en Hollow" explico Ichigo "Pero por que nos atacó?" pregunto Isshin "Cuando Zangetsu está en estado Hollow ataca a todo ser con Reiatsu a su alrededor, no hay manera de que Ichigo pudiera controlarlo, en ese estado solo se guía por el instinto de supervivencia" respondió Ichigo.

"Pero parece ser que esa transformación despertó el poder Shinigami de Kurosaki-San, recuerden que cuando el termino de transformarse en Holllow las vestimentas de un Shinigami aparecieron" dice Kisuke "Jamás pensé que los Quincy pudieran causar tanto caos" dijo Masaki "El plan de Juha Bach ya ha empezado, el ya lo inicio hace 6 años, cuando robo el poder de todos los Quincy impuros" decía Ichigo "Dentro de 2 años, Juha Bach estará listo para la guerra" dice Ichigo "Aun tenemos tiempo" dijo Yoruichi "Dos años es suficiente para que todo mi poder se recupere, usaremos este tiempo para entrenar muy duro" decía Isshin sonriendo.

"Urahara-San, me gustaría saber si existe un método para recuperar mi poderes, si va haber una guerra contra los Quincy quiero estar en ella, no permitiré que ellos destruyan el balance del mundo solo por su orgullo" dice Masaki muy decidida "Me encargare de ello Masaki-San" dijo Kisuke "Dentro de 5 días el plan de Aizen empezara, como yo ya soy un Shinigami, no tengo ni idea de que pueda pasar" decía Ichigo "Pero estoy seguro que la Soul Society mandara a alguien a investigar el alboroto de hoy" dijo Ichigo.

"Ya estamos listos para Aizen, lo hemos estado desde hace 20 años" dice Kisuke fríamente "Urahara-San necesito encontrar algo que suprima mi Reiatsu y esconda mi apariencia" dijo Ichigo "Creo que tengo lo indicado para eso, no creo que necesitemos usar un Gigai, el cuerpo del Kurosaki-San de este mundo te servirá, es tu cuerpo después de todo" decía Kisuke sonriendo "Tengo una capa que te servirá, cuando termine de modificarla te lo traeré Kurosaki-San" dice Kisuke. El y Yoruichi empezaron a abandonar la clínica.

Ichigo entro en el cuerpo del antiguo Ichigo "Como se siente?" pregunto Isshin "Es algo incómodo, creo que porque soy más alto o en realidad es mi cuerpo de 15 años" responde Ichigo "Olvide que en realidad tienes 18 años" dice Masaki "No te preocupes por eso, un Shinigami se acostumbra a un Gigai mientras más este dentro de el, es verdad que es un cuerpo humano, pero es similar, estoy seguro que muy pronto lo sentirás muy ligero" decía Isshin sonriendo "Hay una cosa más que hacer" dijo Masaki.

"Que haremos con Orihime" dice Masaki "Ya le avise a su madre para que no se preocuparan" dijo Isshin "Orihime vive con su madre?" pregunto Ichigo sorprendido "Su madre es una conocida mía, tanto Orihime como ella pueden ver fantasmas" respondió Isshin "Son muy buenas personas" decía Masaki sonriendo "Orihime y tu son amigos de la infancia, tienes que actuar muy cercano a ella para que no sospeche nada" dice Masaki sonriendo.

2 horas mar tarde. Clínica Kurosaki…

Orihime empezaba abrir sus ojos, ella miro algo confundida la habitación "_Esta es la habitación de Ichigo-Kun_" pensó Orihime. En ese instante dos personas entraron a la habitación, ellos son Masaki y Ichigo "Masaki-San! Ichigo-Kun! Ese monstro!" grito Orihime levantándose de golpe de la cama "Tranquila Orihime-Chan, el Hollow ya fue tratado" dice Masaki tratando de calmar a Orihime "No te preocupes Orihime, el Shinigami se encargó del Hollow" decía Ichigo.

"Shinigami? Te refieres a la persona de negro con la espada?" dice Orihime confundida "_Eso está bien, parece ser que no me reconoció_" pensó Ichigo "Así es. Ya hable con tu madre, dijo que en un momento vendrá por ti" dijo Masaki sonriendo. En ese instante, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta "Parece ser que es ella" decía Masaki sonriendo. Tanto Masaki, como Ichigo y Orihime bajaron a la sala, cuando llegan observaron a una hermosa mujer esperando sentada en el sofá.

"Hola Masaki, como estas?" pregunto la mujer. Ella tiene el pelo naranja corto que llega hasta sus hombros, unos bellos ojos azules, tiene un tez pálido muy hermoso, posee un cuerpo escultural, grandes pechos Copa-D, una fina y delgada cintura y unas piernas largas. Viste un vestido azul largo de manga larga de verano que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Ella es la madre de Orihime, Inoue Nanako "_Porque ciento como que la conozco de algún lugar, me parece muy familiar_" pensó Ichigo observando a Nanako.

"Estamos muy bien, el Hollow no causó ningún daño" dice Masaki sonriendo "Me alegro mucho, gracias a dios que todos están bien" dijo Nanako suspirando "Debemos llegar a casa Orihime, te hare un chequeo completo en casa" decía Nanako "De acuerdo mama" decía Orihime "No vemos en la escuela Ichigo-Kun, adiós Masaki-San" dice Orihime "Cuídate mucho Orihime-Chan" dijo Masaki sonriendo "Nos vemos Orihime" decía Ichigo sonriendo. Poco después Nanako y Orihime abandonaron la casa.

"Siento Reiatsu alrededor de ella" dice Ichigo "Nanako siempre ha tenido poder espiritual, no tengo idea de qué clase de poder tenga, creo que Isshin y Urahara pueden saberlo, pero ellos nunca me hablan del pasado de Nanako. Lo único que se, es que su esposo se fue de casa poco después de la muerte del hermano mayor de Orihime" dijo Masaki "Sora" decía Ichigo susurrando "Así es, Inoue Sora nos salvó de un Hollow el 17 de junio hace 6 años, el murió salvándonos" dice Masaki susurrando. Una expresión de tristeza estaba en su rostro "_Sora nos salvó de Grand Fisher_" pensó Ichigo con tristeza.

5 días después…

Cuidad de Karakura. En la noche…

"Debe ser por aquí, siento una fuerte actividad de energía espiritual. Tengo que localizar el origen del enorme Reiatsu de hace 5 días" dice una mujer de baja estatura. Ella estaba parada encima de un poste, tiene el pelo corto de color negro que llega un poco abajo de los hombros, posee unos bellos ojos azules, viste un Hakama negro, un Gi negro, sandalias, calcetas blancas, una banda blanca en su cintura y una katana sujeta a su cintura "Debo seguir mi búsqueda" dijo la mujer. Ella empezó a saltar de casa en casa.

Clínica Kurosaki…

"Estoy en casa" dice Ichigo abriendo la puerta. En ese momento una patada dio de lleno en el rostro de Ichigo "Llegas tarde!" exclama Isshin "Que horas crees que son pequeño delincuente" dijo Isshin "Que te pasa estúpido viejo!" grita Ichigo enojado "En esta casa se cena a las 7, porque demonios llegas tarde!" grito Isshin "Ya sé lo que haremos este verano Yuzu, Quieres jugar con fantasma en el verano, campamento fantasmal Karuizawa" decía Karin sonriendo "La vez pasada fue mirar flores" dice Yuzu sonriendo.

"Basta de tratar sacar dinero a mis espaldas Karin" dice Ichigo "No te distraigas!" grito Isshin. El le estaba haciendo una palanca a Ichigo "Maldito viejo!" gritaba Ichigo. En un instante el se zafo, una patada dio de lleno en el rostro de Isshin "Ya basta Isshin, Ichigo, van a romper algo" dijo Masaki "Nosotras ya acabamos de comer, iremos a nuestro cuarto" decía Yuzu. Detrás de ella iba Karin "Mama, papa, voy a salir esta noche" dice Ichigo "Ten cuidado" dijo Masaki con preocupación "No te confíes Ichigo" decía Isshin con seriedad.

Ichigo regreso a su habitación, en ese momento el saco su insignia de Shinigami, en un instante su alma abandono su cuerpo "Hoy es el día, necesito rastrear el Reiatsu de Rukia" dice Ichigo. El salió de su casa, rápidamente se colocó una capa negra con capucha sobre su ropa de Shinigami "_Espero que tu capa funcione Urahara-San_" piensa Ichigo "_El Reiatsu de Rukia viene de la casa de Orihime_" pensaba Ichigo sorprendido. El empezó a ir a gran velocidad hacia la casa de Orihime.

Casa Inoue…

"Mama se fue, dijo que volvería en la mañana. Su trabajo de doctora debe ser muy difícil, debería poner una clínica así como Isshin-San" dice Orihime suspirando. En ese momento, una persona entro a la casa pasando sobre la pared, la persona es una mujer baja de pelo negro corto de ojos azules "Que!" exclama Orihime sorprendida "Esta cerca" dijo la mujer "Disculpa, pero que haces en mi casa" decía Orihime tocando el hombro de la mujer. Ella estaba sorprendida cuando un humano pudo tocarla "Tu puedes verme? Espera, pudiste tocarme?" pregunto la mujer sorprendida.

"Eso es algo malo" dice Orihime "Un humano con un fuerte Reiatsu" dijo la mujer sorprendida observando a Orihime "Quién eres?" pregunto Orihime "Soy un Shinigami, mi trabajo es matar a los espíritus malignos" decía la Shinigami "Te refieres a los Hollow" dice Orihime "Los conoces?" pregunto la Shinigami sorprendida "Claro que los conozco, desde muy chica he podido ver fantasmas y esas cosas blancas con máscaras. Mi madre y la familia Kurosaki me han dicho que cuando vea alguno huya del lugar, ellos también pueden verlos" respondió Orihime "_Esto es imposible_" pensó la Shinigami sorprendida.

"_Un grupo de humanos que son capaces de ver Hollow y Shinigamis, deben tener un alto Reiatsu, serán ellos la razón del alto nivel de energía espiritual en esta ciudad_" pensaba la Shinigami "Si estás aquí para acabar con los Hollow que haces aquí?" pregunto Orihime "He perdido el rastro, es como si algo interviniera" responde la Shinigami _**¡Arg!**_ "Escuchaste eso?" pregunto Orihime "De que hablas?" pregunta la Shinigami "Arg!" se escuchó el rugido de una bestia. Una enorme presión apareció en el lugar.

"_Ya lo oigo, es el sonido de un Hollow_" pensaba la Shinigami "_Esa chica ha odio la voz del Hollow antes que un Shinigami, quien demonios es ella_" pensó la Shinigami. La presión del lugar se hizo más fuerte "_Que enorme Reiatsu, como es posible que no pudiera sentir algo así_" piensa la Shinigami "_Como diablos es posible que una humana como ella este tan tranquila ante semejante Reiatsu_" pensó la Shinigami observando a Orihime. De pronto una enorme creatura con una máscara blanca apareció dentro de la casa.

"Tienes que huir de aquí" dice la Shinigami "Es ella" dijo el Hollow "_Viene por ella, eso tiene sentido, esa chica posee un alto nivel de Reiatsu_" pensó la Shinigami. El Hollow se lanzó hacia Orihime, antes de que el Hollow tocara a Orihime, una espada corto el brazo del Hollow. La Shinigami había salvado a Orihime "Esa cosa viene por mí?" pregunto Orihime sorprendida "No te distraigas, esto aún no acaba" decía la Shinigami "Nunca he escuchado de un humano que vea Shinigamis y Holow y si, el viene por ti" dice la Shinigami.

"Esto es mi culpa" dice Orihime sorprendida. Ella salió corriendo hacia el Hollow "Que crees que haces!" grito la Shinigami. Orihime se puso frente al Hollow "Si quieres mi alma, adelante, si con eso dejaras de hacer daños, por mi está bien" dijo Orihime decidida. El Hollow se lanzó hacia Orihime, antes de que el Hollow tocara a Orihime, la Shinigami se interpuso en el camino, el Hollow mordió el hombro de la Shinigami "Eres una idiota" decía la Shinigami "Aunque te ofrezcas al el, no cambiara nada" dice la Shinigami.

"El Hollow seguirá atacando a la gente y las almas inocentes" dice la Shinigami. El Hollow se preparaba para el siguiente ataque "En esta condición no podré hacer nada, ahora solo seremos comida para el" dijo la Shinigami. Su hombro estaba sangrando mucho "_Todo es mi culpa_" pensó Orihime "Quieres el poder para pelear contra los Hollow" decía la Shinigami recargándose en un poste "Si tu poder me puede ayudar a salvar a todas esas personas y almas, está bien para mi" dice Orihime decidida.

"Debes convertirte en un Shinigami" dice la Shinigami "Atraviésate el corazón con esta Zanpakutou y obtendrás mis poderes" dijo la Shinigami señalando con su katana el pecho de Orihime "No tengo idea de si funcionara, pero en este momento no tenemos opción" decía la Shinigami. El Hollow se lanzó hacia Orihime y la Shinigami "Dame esa katana Shinigami-San" dice Orihime agarrando el filo de la katana con ambas manos "No me llames Shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia" dijo la Shinigami. Ella enterró la katana en el pecho de Orihime.

Un gran brillo blanco apareció en el lugar, en un instante uno de los brazos del Hollow fue cortado por una espada. Cuando el brillo desaparece, se puede observar a Rukia vestida con un Yukata blanco y a Orihime vestía con un Hakama negro, un Gi negro, calcetas blancas y unas sandalias, una venda blanca en su cintura, en su mano esta una katana de mango negro con detalles blancos "Arg!" grito de dolor el Hollow "_Como es posible, se suponía que solo era la mitad de mi poder, ella se lo ha llevado todo_" pensó Rukia sorprendida.

En un instante Orihime apareció frente al Hollow, en un movimiento de su katana, ella corto una pierna del Hollow "Arg!" exclama el Hollow de dolor "No dejare que dañes a más gente inocente" dice Orihime. En un movimiento de su katana, Orihime cortó por la mitad al Hollow "_Quien es esa chica_" pensaba Rukia sorprendida observando a Orihime. El Hollow desapareció después de ser partido a la mitad, en ese momento Orihime cae al suelo inconsciente.

En el cielo…

Un joven de pelo naranja de ojos cafés observaba la batalla anterior "Así que Orihime se convirtió en Shinigami, esto cambia un poco las cosas" dice Ichigo "En eso tienes razón!" grito una persona detrás de Ichigo "Ahh! Qué demonios!" gritaba Ichigo asustado. Cuando el volteo observo a Urahara Kisuke "Urahara-San que haces aquí?" pregunto Ichigo confundido "Vengo hacer mi parte" responde Kisuke sonriendo "Pero Urahara-San, ya te dije lo que pasara con el Hougyoku" dice Ichigo confundido.

"Eso lo se Kurosaki-San, pero es la única manera de poder exponer a Aizen ante la Soul Society" dice Kisuke "Tu tienes un trabajo diferente, mientras Aizen empieza su plan, yo me encargaré de los planes para invadir la Soul Society, además necesito encontrar una manera de recuperar los poderes de Masaki-San e Isshin-San. Tu deber es entrenar y ayudar a Inoue-San y a Kuchiki-San en su papel como Shinigami" dijo Kisuke "De acuerdo lo hare, solo espero que esta capa funcione" decía Ichigo "Claro que funciona!" grito Kisuke.

En ese momento Kisuke desaparece por medio de un Shunpo, Ichigo solo observaba como Kisuke se dirigía directo hacia Rukia y Orihime "Sera mejor retirarme" dice Ichigo. El desapareció del lugar usado Shunpo, Ichigo apareció en un parque "Eres rápido, no hay duda de eso, incluso un Capitán no puede recorrer tanta distancia con solo un paso" dijo la voz de una mujer cerca de Ichigo. Cuando Ichigo voltea puede observar a una bella mujer morena de largo pelo morado de ojos amarillos "Yoruichi-San" decía Ichigo "Tengo un mensaje de Nanako-San para ti Ichigo, se trata de Orihime" dice Yoruichi son seriedad.

Con Urahara…

Orihime estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Rukia trataba de levantarse pero la herida de su hombro no se lo permitía "Ara! Es extraño ver a un par de Shinigamis en ese estado, necesitan ayuda" dice Kisuke llegando al lugar "Quién eres?" pregunto Rukia con cautela "Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke" se presentó Kisuke. Una expresión de sorpresa se puede ver en el rostro de Rukia "_El antiguo Capitán que fue exiliado_" pensó Rukia "Quieres que te preste un Gigai" dijo Kisuke sonriendo.

Al Día Siguiente. Casa Inoue…

Orihime despertaba en su habitación, en ese momento Nanako entro a la habitación "Veo que has despertado, si no te apuras llegaras tarde a la escuela" dice Nanako sonriendo. Orihime observo el reloj que esta sobre el escritorio "Ah! Ya es tarde!" exclama Orihime. Ella se levantó de golpe, muy rápidamente estaba cambiándose, Nanako abandono la habitación con una sonrisa "_Habrá sido todo un sueño_" pensaba Orihime "_La casa está en perfecto estado, habrá sido obra de la Shinigami_" piensa Orihime "_Me pregunto dónde se habrá ido_" pensó Orihime.

Preparatoria de Karakura…

"Ah! Apenas y llegue a tiempo" dice Orihime suspirando. Ella se sentó rápido en su asiento, de pronto recibe un pequeño golpe en la frente "Hey, es extraño que llegues tarde, que te paso?" pregunto una joven de pelo corto negro de ojos negros. Viste una falda gris con una blusa gris, medias blancas y zapatos negros, tiene una figura muy trabajada, largas piernas, una firme cintura y pechos Copa-C "Tatsuki-Chan!" exclama Orihime sorprendida.

"Sabes donde esta Ichigo, parece que no ha llegado" dice Tatsuki "No tengo idea, no le he visto en unos días, Masaki-San dijo que estaba algo ocupado" dijo Orihime "Yo no sé qué te gusta de el, es cierto que son amigos de infancia, pero aun así Ichigo es muy frio, grosero y un delincuente" decía Tatsuki "Eso es cruel Tatsuki-Chan, Ichigo-Kun es divertido" dice Orihime sonriendo "Tal vez Ichigo tampoco venga hoy" dijo un joven de pelo negro algo largo de ojos negros "Mizuro!" exclama Tatsuki sorprendida "Kojima-Kun? Que quieres decir?" preguntó Orihime.

"Según me informo su padre, el tuvo un accidente de auto hace 3 días" dice Mizuro "Un accidente de auto, está bien, no está muert…" pero Tatsuki no pudo terminar. Ella recibió un golpe sobre su cabeza "No estoy muerto" dijo un joven pelinaranja de ojos cafés "Siento mucho desilusionarte Tatsuki, pero no estoy muerto" decía Ichigo sonriendo "Teme!" gruñía Tatsuki "Ichigo-Kun! Buenos días!" exclama Orihime sonriendo "Hola Orihime" dice Ichigo con una media sonrisa.

"Andas tan alegre como siempre" dice Ichigo sonriendo "Has llegado, tuviste muchos problemas?" pregunto Mizuro "No muchos, solo tuve que patearle el trasero a ese conductor ebrio" respondió Ichigo "Solo tu resolverías algo a golpes" dijo Tatsuki suspirando "Tu eres Inoue-San" se escuchó la voz de una joven cerca del grupo. Cuando todos voltearon, observaron a una joven de baja estatura de pelo negro corto de ojos azules, ella tiene una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Acaso no puedes ser más falsa Rukia_" pensaba Ichigo "Ah!" exclama Orihime sorprendida. Ella señalaba con su dedo a Rukia "Encantada de conocerte Inoue-San" dice Rukia. Ella alzo su mano hacia Orihime, cuando Orihime observo la palma de la mano de Rukia vio que había algo escrito ¡_No digas nada o te mato! _"Eh!" grito Orihime asustada "Ella es Kuchiki Rukia-San, es nuestra nueva compañera, Ochi-Sensei la presento hace unos 20 minutos" dijo Mizuro sonriendo "Me acompañas Inoue-San" decía Rukia sonriendo.

En el Patio del Instituto…

"A dónde vamos?" pregunto Orihime "Necesitamos ir a un lugar menos concurrido" dice Rukia "Rukia-San, necesito una explicación" dijo Orihime "Explicación?" pregunto Rukia "Si, quiero saber qué haces aquí, no se supone que tienes que estar atrapando Hollow" decía Orihime "No puedo hacer eso, recuerda que solo los Shinigamis pueden luchar contra los Hollow, en este momento no puedo hacerlo" dice Rukia "Que quieres decir?" pregunto Orihime confundida. Tan atentas estaban en su plática que no se dieron cuenta del joven que los observaba desde el techo.

"Rukia no cambia ni en este mundo, sigue igual de estricta" dice Ichigo desde el techo del instituto observando a Orihime y Rukia "Me pregunto qué elegirás Orihime, ser o no ser un Shinigami" dijo Ichigo "La razón por la cual no puedo hacerlo, es porque he perdido mis poderes de Shinigami" responde Rukia "Eh!" exclama Orihime sorprendida "Cuando te pase mis poderes, te llevaste todo" dijo Rukia "Pero si no soy un Shinigami, no está mi kimono" decía Orihime observando su atuendo.

"Están dentro de ti, en tu alma para explicarlo mejor" dice Rukia "En este momento apenas y tengo Reiatsu para hacer unas cuantas cosas, por esa razón entre en este cuerpo artificial" dijo Rukia "Cuerpo Artificial?" pregunto Orihime confundida "Lo llamamos Gigai, es un artefacto que nos permite a los Shinigamis pasar como humanos" responde Rukia "Ya veo, por esa razón todas las personas pueden verte" dijo Orihime "Que ocupas de mi?" pregunto Orihime "Hasta que recupere mis poderes, tu te harás cargo de mi trabajo como Shinigami" responde Rukia "Eh!" grito Orihime sorprendida.

* * *

_**Gigai - Cuerpo Artificial.**_

_**Zanpakutou - Espada Cortadora de Almas.**_

_**Hougyoku - Orbe de Distorsión.**_

_**Shunpo - Paso Veloz.**_

**Pregunta de Hoy**

**A quien les recuerda Inoue Nanako? n.n Una pista, se encuentra dentro del Gotei 13.**

**Sugerencia**

**Desean que Arisawa Tatsuki tenga un poder dentro del Fic y sea parte del grupo de nuestros héroes? xD**

**Manden Comentarios, Respuestas, Opiniones y Quejas. Se aceptan de todo xD **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Nuevo Capitulo.**

**Si desean ver la imagen de algunos personajes o espadas, entre a mi perfil, ahí se encuentra un álbum exclusivo de Bleach. tal vez se lleven alguna sorpresa o adelanto xD**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Brother

_Acepto Ser Un Shinigami_

"_Esas fueron mis palabras, aun no entiendo por qué lo hice, pero siento como si algo en mi interior me dijera acéptalo, esa parte de mi que no quiere salir a la luz" _pensaba Orihime. Ella se encontraba en un campo de beisbol, tiene un bate en sus manos, ella golpeaba con mucha facilidad todas las pelotas arrojadas por la maquina lanzadora "Lo se hermana, todo está escondido en esa caja verdad? En esa caja de jade que heredamos de nuestra madre, dame esa caja, hermana Marianne!" exclama Rukia leyendo un libro.

"Que haces Rukia-San?" preguntó Orihime. Ella llego a lado de Rukia, sobre sus hombros se encuentra un bate de color blanco "Estoy estudiando para saber cómo hablar moderno" responde Rukia sonriendo "Hablar moderno? Pero Rukia-San ese libro es…" dice Orihime "No importa! Como va tu entrenamiento?" pregunto Rukia "He golpeado todas las bolas, pero no se para que servirá esto?" pregunto Orihime "No seas tonta, este entrenamiento te ayudara a manejar con mayor fluidez tu Zanpakutou" responde Rukia "Aprenderé a manejar una espada con esto" dijo Orihime confundida.

"No será mejor, si le enseñas con un boken" dice un joven de pelo naranja de ojos cafés llegando al parque. En su espalda tiene una gran mochila negra "Ichigo-Kun?" pregunto Orihime "Hola Orihime, veo que te diviertes" responde Ichigo con una media sonrisa "Rukia" dijo Ichigo "Quien eres tu?" pregunto Rukia confundida "Rukia-San, el es Kurosaki Ichigo, es compañero de nuestra clase y mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de memoria" responde Orihime sonriendo "_Kurosaki, no es la familia que menciono Inoue que puede ver fantasma_" pensó Rukia.

"Encantado de conocerte Kurosaki-San" se presentó Rukia levantando un poco de su falda de manera elegante "Igualmente y es Ichigo" dice Ichigo "Eh?" exclama Rukia confundida "No me gustan las formalidades, así que solo dime Ichigo" dijo Ichigo. Rukia observo a Ichigo algo sorprendida _¡No me gustan las formalidades Kuchiki, no ocupas decirme Fukutaicho, soy Kaien, recuérdalo Kaein!_ Rukia recordaba las palabras de su antiguo superior "_Tiene que ser una coincidencia, su apariencia es igual, pero sus actitudes son algo diferentes_" pensaba Rukia observando a Ichigo.

"Así que quieres aprender a usar una espada" dice Ichigo. El saco un boken de madera de su mochila "Toma esto te servirá" dijo Ichigo entregándole el boken a Orihime "Ichigo-Kun sabes usar una espada?" pregunto Orihime sorprendida "Mi padre me ha dado este entrenamiento desde que tengo 10 años, me ha enseñado defensa personal, karate y el uso de la espada. No tengo ni idea que pensara ese viejo loco, pero debo reconocer que me ha servido de mucho" respondió Ichigo. El saco un boken negro de su mochila, lo extraño de este boken era el listón largo de color blanco amarrado al mango.

"Dime Orihime que se necesita para poder cortar con una espada?" pregunto Ichigo "Eh?" exclama Orihime confundida "Determinación, el valor de cortar cualquier cosa, cuando usas una espada, esta no tiene que reflejar nada más que determinación" dijo Ichigo "Nunca debes pensar diferente. Tengo miedo de ser cortado, tengo miedo de córtalos, tengo miedo de fallar, nada de esto se debe ver reflejado en una espada" decía Ichigo. Orihime observaba a Ichigo con una expresión de sorpresa.

En ese momento Ichigo agarro el listo del boken, el empezó a girarlo a gran velocidad "_Que demonios es eso, agarro el listón del boken para hacerlo girar, ahora parece más un abanico de batalla. Qué demonios es ese estilo?_" pensaba Rukia sorprendida "Existen muchos estilos para una espada, algunos son elegantes, otros tácticos, algunos son de asesinato y otros son basados en el instinto" dice Ichigo sonriendo. El arrojo el boken hacia Orihime, el boken paso por un lado de Orihime, este se enterró en un árbol destrozando el tronco.

"_Ha destrozado el árbol_" pensaron Orihime y Rukia sorprendidas. Ichigo jalo el listón trayendo el boken otra vez a su mano "Entonces, muéstrame tu determinación Orihime" dice Ichigo sonriendo. Orihime apretó el mango del boken con fuerza "Vamos Ichigo-Kun" dijo Orihime sonriendo. Ella se lanzó hacia Ichigo, el se lanzó hacia Orihime, en un instante ambos boken hicieron contacto, una pequeña onda de aire salió del choque de ambos boken "_Son unos monstros, esto es algo que un ser humano no puede hacer_" pensó Rukia sorprendida sintiendo las ráfagas de aire.

Dos Horas más Tarde…

"Au!" exclama Orihime. Las ropas de Orihime tienen pequeños rasguños "Eso te pasa por no pensar un plan, se nota que ese tal Ichigo es bueno con la espada, como se te ocurre ir de frente sabiendo eso?" pregunto Rukia "El quería que mostrara mi determinación no es así" responde Orihime sonriendo "_Esta chica_" pensó Rukia sorprendida "Ah! Hime-Chan, pero que te ha pasado?" pregunto una bella mujer de corto pelo naranja de bellos ojos azules. Ella trae unas bolsas blancas en sus manos, esta bella mujer es Inoue Nanako.

"Mama, que haces aquí?" pregunto Orihime "Acabo de regresar de la tienda, pero dime quien es tu amiga?" pregunto Nanako sonriendo "Soy Kuchiki Rukia" se presentó Rukia "_Con que Kuchiki_" pensó Nanako con una media sonrisa "Me alegra saber que Hime tiene más amigas, creo que los únicos que veo a su alrededor con Tatsuki e Ichigo" decía Nanako sonriendo. En ese momento Rukia observo una marca negra en la pierna de Nanako "Disculpe, esa marca en su pierna?" pregunto Rukia "Oh! Eso me le hice ayer, tuve un accidente con un coche, casi me atropellaron" responde Nanako.

"Como que casi te atropellaron, porque no me lo dijiste!" grito Orihime preocupada "No quería preocuparte" dice Nanako sonriendo. Rukia observaba la marca negra con gran interés "Vaya! Ya es algo tarde, necesito ir a preparar la cena, no vemos en casa Hime!" exclama Nanako saliendo del lugar corriendo "Mou! Esa madre mía" decía Orihime con un mohín "Tu mama parece ser muy alegre" dice Rukia "Desde que recuerdo, ella siempre fue así, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado ella siempre está feliz" dijo Orihime con tristeza.

"Lo que les ha pasado?" pregunto Rukia confundida "Yo tenía un hermano mayor, el murió hace 6 años salvando a Masaki-San y Ichigo-Kun de un Hollow, en ese entonces no sabía lo que eran. Poco después mi padre nos abandonó, el le echo la culpa a mi mama de la muerte de mi hermano" dice Orihime con tristeza "Solo una vez la he visto llorar, ese fue el día del funeral de mi hermano, después de todo eso, mi mama siempre ha estado con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero yo se que solo es una máscara. Mi madre realmente no quiere que me preocupe, pero…" decía Orihime con tristeza.

En ese momento, un pitido se escuchó en el lugar. Rukia saco un celular de su bolsillo "Ha aparecido un Hollow?" pregunto Orihime "Si, aquí y ahora" responde Rukia. Ella se puso un guante rojo con una calavera, Rukia golpeo la frente de Orihime con el guante, en un instante Orihime salió de su cuerpo vestida como un Shinigami. Un enorme Hollow de color rojo con la cola de serpiente y una máscara blanca apareció en el lugar "Dale a la cabeza" dice Rukia. Una enorme presión se dio en el lugar "_Que demonios, es este Reiatsu tan pesado_" pensó Rukia mientras se hincaba. Ella no podía aguantar la presión.

"_Ese no es un Hollow normal_" pensaba Rukia. Orihime se lanzó hacia el Hollow con su katana en la mano, pero este en un rápido movimiento esquivo el ataque "Es rápido" dice Orihime. El Hollow apareció detrás de Orihime, una esfera de energía roja estaba en su boca "_Un Cero! un Hollow normal no puede usarlo, ese Hollow está a otro nivel_" pensó Rukia sorprendida "Huye!" exclama Rukia. El rayo rojo arraso por completo con Orihime, una enorme explosión apareció en el lugar.

Cuando el humo se disipa, se puede observar a Orihime sana y salva. Frente a ella estaba un hombre con vestimenta de Shinigami, sobre el una capa negra con capucha que ocultaba su rostro "Eso estuvo cerca" dice el hombre. El había parado el Cero con su mano "_Imposible, pudo para un Cero con tanta facilidad" _pensó Rukia sorprendida "_Quién demonios es el? Porque no puedo sentir su Reiatsu_" piensa Rukia sorprendida "Gra… gracias" dijo Orihime "No hay problema" decía el hombre. El observaba al Hollow con gran interés "Un Adjuchas" dice el hombre.

El hombre saco su katana "No bajes la guardia, esa cosa no es un Hollow normal" dice el hombre "Muy bien" dijo Orihime. Ella apretó con fuerza su katana. El Hollow observaba a ambos Shinigamis con furia, sus grandes ojos amarillos veían todo con enojo, en un instante el Hollow apareció detrás del Hombre, el ataco al Shinigami con su larga cola, pero el utilizo su katana para parar el ataque "Ahora!" exclama el hombre. Orihime ataco al Hollow con su katana, un gran corte apareció en su máscara, parte de su rostro podía ser visto.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Orihime al ver el rostro del Hollow detrás de la máscara "Ese fue un ataque muy superficial!" grito Rukia "Arg!" exclama el Hollow de dolor. El desapareció del lugar a gran velocidad "Ha usado Sonido" dijo el hombre "Quien eres tu?" pregunto Rukia "Solo soy un Shinigami solitario" respondió el hombre "De que escuadrón eres?" pregunto Rukia "No pertenezco a ninguno, no soy parte de la Soul Society" responde el hombre "Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Orihime "Puedes llamarme Mugetsu" responde el hombre "Sera mejor que regreses con tu madre, ella está en peligro" decía el hombre. El desapareció del lugar en un instante.

Casa Inoue…

Inoue Nanako se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, el timbre de la puerta se escuchó, cuando Nanako abrió la puerta se encontró a una joven de pelo negro corto de ojos negros "Tatsuki-Chan, buscas a Hime?" pregunto Nanako sonriendo "Así es Inoue-San, se encuentra en casa?" pregunta Tatsuki "En este momento no está, así rato la vi en el parque con Kuchiki-San" dice Nanako "Ya veo, bueno iré a buscarla" dijo Tatsuki. En ese instante una enorme presión se siente en el lugar, solo Nanako pudo sentirla "_Esto es_" pensó Nanako sorprendida.

En ese momento una enorme garra sale del duelo enterrándose en el cuerpo de Tatsuki, el alma de Tatsuki sale de su cuerpo, ambos estaban unidos por medio de una cadena "_Hollow_" pensó Nanako sorprendida. Un enorme Hollow de color rojo con cola de serpiente y una máscara blanca apareció dentro de la casa "_Maldición, mis poderes aún están sellados en este Gigai_" pensó Nanako preocupada observando al Hollow "Inoue Nanako" susurro el Hollow. El Hollow ataco a Nanako con su garra, la garra alcanzo el hombro de Nanako, un rastro de sangre caía de su hombro.

"Inoue-San" susurraba el alma de Tatsuki "Que demonios pasa, porque puedo ver mi cuerpo ahí" dice Tatsuki observando su cuerpo a unos metros de su lugar, ella pudo observar como una cadena está en su pecho, esta iba directo a su cuerpo "Porque me siento tan pesada y mareada" dijo Tatsuki "Que demonios es esa cosa?" pregunto Tatsuki observando al Hollow "No te muevas Tatsuki-Chan, es muy peligroso" decía Nanako agarrándose el hombro fuertemente. El Hollow ataco a Nanako con su brazo, el sepulto en el suelo a Nanako con su enorme mano "Vas a morir Inoue Nanako" dice el Hollow.

"Quién eres?" pregunto Nanako con esfuerzo "Que triste, incluso has olvidado mi voz, Inoue Nanako!" grito el Hollow. El ataco con su otra garra a Nanako, antes que la garra tocara a Nanako, una katana se interpuso en medio deteniendo el ataque "No te permitiré que lastimes a mi mama" dice una joven de pelo naranja de ojos grises vestida de Shinigami. Ella sostenía con fuerza su katana "_Orihime_" pensó Nanako sorprendida viendo a Orihime vestida de Shinigami "Te atreves a interferir, Inoue Orihime" dijo el Hollow "Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo" decía Orihime con mucha determinación.

_¡Muéstrame tu determinación Orihime!_ Ella recordaba las palabras dichas por Ichigo "Si quieres matar a mama, primero tendrás que acabar conmigo, hermano" dice Orihime con determinación. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Nanako "_Hermano? No me digas que ese Hollow es Sora_" pensaba Nanako sorprendida. Orihime observo como Tatsuki estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente "_Tatsuki-Chan fue herida, se ha convertido en un victima solo por estar aquí_" pensó Orihime preocupada.

"Que le paso a Tatsuki-Chan?" pregunto Orihime "No es obvio, ella está muerta!" exclama el Hollow. El se lanzó hacia Orihime, el ataco a Orihime con su cola, Orihime paro su ataque con su katana, pero la cola no recibió ningún daño "_Como_" pensó Orihime sorprendida "Mis escamas son muy duras, tu espada no podrá traspasarlas" dice el Hollow. El empujo con su cola a Orihime sacándola de la casa por la ventana, antes de caer en el suelo, Orihime logro ponerse de pie en el aire "Esto es malo" decía Orihime. Un pequeño corte apareció en su frente, un pequeño rio de sangre caía de su frente.

"Eres valiente Orihime, pero muy lenta" dice el Hollow "Acaso te ha afectado que tu amiga este muerta, Orihime!" grito el Hollow. De su boca salió un líquido, este cayó sobre las manos de Orihime quemándolas en el acto "Ah!" grito Orihime de dolor. Por el dolor ella soltó su katana, el Hollow aprovecho esto para golpear a Orihime con su cola, Orihime salió volando hacia el suelo estrellándose en el "Inoue! Estas bien?" pregunto Rukia llegando al lugar. Orihime apenas y podía levantarse, su cuerpo le dolía por completo.

El Hollow agarro a Nanako con un enorme mano, el empezó apretar con fuerza aplastando el cuerpo de Nanako "Ah!" exclama Nanako de dolor "Hoy pagaras todos tus pecados Inoue Nanako, primero serás tu, después le seguirá Inoue Seijirou, al último será tu pequeña hija, Inoue Orihime" dice el Hollow "No te atrevas a tocar a Hime, ella no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres" dijo Nanako con esfuerzo "Todos morirán, pagaran el no haberme salvado ese día, pagaran por haberme dejado morir" decía el Hollow "Lo siento mucho Sora" dice Nanako. Un rio de lágrimas caía de sus bellos ojos azules.

En ese instante un katana corto el brazo del Hollow dejando en libertad a Nanako "Arg!" exclama el Hollow de dolor. El hombre de la katana estaba vestido como Shinigami con una capa negra encima, en su mano derecha una katana, en sus hombros el cuerpo inconsciente de Orihime, sobre su espalda se encontraba Rukia. Este hombre es el Shinigami llamado Mugetsu "Rukia, cuida de Orihime y Nanako-San" dice Mugetsu "Voy a matarlos, Inoue Nanako, quien demonios crees que me convirtió en lo que soy, voy a matarlos a todos!" exclama el Hollow con furia,

"Álzate hacia los cielos, Zangetsu!" exclama Mugetsu. En ese momento su katana brillo en un color azul, en un instante dos espada aparecieron en sus manos, la de la derecha un espada tipo Khyber ahuecada sin guardia, la de la izquierda una espada larga con un listón blanco en el mango sin guardia "_Zanpakutou gemelas, se supone que las únicas Zanpakutou gemelas son las de Ukitake-Taicho y Kyouraku-Taicho_" piensa Rukia sorprendida "_Zangetsu, eso significa que el es Ichigo-Kun_" pensó Nanako sorprendida.

"Sabes por qué el hermano mayor nace primero?" pregunto Mugetsu "Lo hace para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de el" dice Mugetsu. En un instante el agito su espada derecha, en un segundo el corto el otro brazo del Hollow "Además, un hijo que le dice a su madre te matare, no tiene derecho ni a dirigirle la palabra!" grito Mugetsu "No te metas en mi camino, maldito Shinigami!" exclama el Hollow con furia. Una esfera roja empezaba aparecer en su boca.

"Un Cero!" exclama Rukia. Un rayo rojo salió disparado hacia Mugetsu, el solo levanto su espada izquierda, cuando el rayo rojo se estrelló con la espada, este se dividió a la mitad "_Imposible, solo con su Zanpakutou está deteniendo un Cero_" pensaba Rukia sorprendida. Mugetsu agito su espada, en un instante el Cero desapareció por completo "Tu no eres un simple Shinigami" dice el Hollow sorprendido "Ese rencor, odio e ira que tienes hacia tu familia, tiene que desaparecer" dijo Mugetsu.

Su espada derecha empezó a brillar en un resplandor azul "_**Getsuga Tenshou**_" exclama Mugetsu. En un agite de su espada derecha, un corte de color azul atravesó al Hollow al instante "Lo siento mama, lo siento mucho Orihime" dijo el Hollow antes de desaparecer "_Descansa en paz Sora, perdóname_" pensaba Nanako. Lagrimas caían de su bello rostro "_Te prometo que yo me encargare personalmente de Seijirou, es una promesa Sora_" pensó Nanako "Hermano" susurro Orihime. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"_**Parece que pudiste manejar muy bien el Shikai, Ichigo. Pero recuerda que aún no lo dominas a la perfección, además todavía nos falta el Bankai**_" hablo Zangetsu en la mente de Ichigo "_Lo se Zangetsu, es como si comenzara aprender a usar una Zanpakuotu_" pensó Ichigo "_**No te preocupes el Rey, yo te enseñare poco a poco**_" dijo Zangetsu "Gracias por salvar a Sora Mugetsu-San" decía Orihime. En ese momento ella cayo inconsciente "Orihime!" exclama Rukia preocupada. Ella rápidamente empezó a usar Kido para sanar las heridas de Orihime.

Mugetsu se acercó a Nanako "Gracias" susurro Nanako "No necesitas agradecerme, mi trabajo es proteger y ayudar a Orihime. Ese Hollow era un Adjuchas, era imposible para Orihime vencerlo con su actual nivel" dice Mugetsu. En ese instante, el levanto su espada, Mugetsu atravesó el pecho de Nanako con su espada derecha "Que crees que estás haciendo!" grito Rukia histérica. Una expresión de sorpresa está en el rostro de Nanako "Porque?" pregunto Nanako confundida.

Mugetsu saco su espada del pecho de Nanako, para sorpresa de todos Nanako no tenía ninguna herida en su pecho "He destrozado la Cadena del Destino que te unía a ese Gigai, Urahara me lo ha explicado todo, si destruyo esa Cadena, tardaras poco tiempo es recuperar tus poderes" dice Mugetsu "Gigai, poderes? De que hablas, ella es una humana, Inoue-San no muestra ninguna señal de Reiatsu, podías haberla matado!" grito Rukia enojada "Esta bien Kuchiki-Chan, estoy bien, no tengo ninguna herida" dijo Nanako "Cumpliré tu petición Nanako-San" decía Mugetsu. El desapareció del lugar por medio de un Shunpo.

"_Tengo un mensaje de Nanako-San para ti Ichigo, se trata de Orihime" dice Yoruichi con seriedad "Antes de todo, dime quien es exactamente Inoue Nanako, Yoruichi-San?" pregunto Ichigo "Nanako-San es una Shinigami, era la antigua Capitana de la 4° División y la creadora del Cuerpo de Asistencia Medica del Gotei 13. Fue uno de los más poderosos Capitanes que ha tenido el Gotei 13, creo que solo Genryusai-Dono, Unohana e Isshin son los únicos que pueden darle pelea, ya que son los únicos que conocen a la perfección el Shikai y Bankai de Nanako-San" responde Yoruichi "Eso significa que es un Capitán reconocido en la Soul Society" dijo Ichigo._

"_Como es que no puedo sentir su Reiatsu?" pregunto Ichigo "Hace 100 años estuvo involucrada con los Vizard, fue una víctima más" respondió Yoruichi "Eso significa que ella es una Vizard" dice Ichigo sorprendido "Fue expulsada junto a los demás Vizard de la Soul Society. Para evitar ser encontrada en el Mundo Humano, le pidió a Urahara un Gigai especial que la uniera a su alma por medio de una Cadena del Destino, de esta forma sellaría sus poderes de Shinigami y evitaría que la encontraran" dijo Yoruichi._

"_Ya veo" dice Ichigo "Nanako-San hizo una petición para ti, ella quiere que protejas a Orihime, quiere que la ayudes en su camino de Shinigami, sabemos que tiene a Rukia, pero no será suficiente, necesita de tu apoyo, por esa razón Nanako-San ha hecho esta petición" dijo Yoruichi "Lo haré" decía Ichigo con determinación "Hay otra cosa que se nos olvidó decirte Ichigo, se trata de la Guerra con los Quincy de hace 1000 años. Al final de la Guerra, hubo 4 Shinigamis sobrevivientes, estos 4 Shinigamis fueron los que crearon el Gotei 13" explico Yoruichi._

"_Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, Capitán de la 1° División y Soutaicho del Gotei 13. Unohana Yachiru, mejor conocida como Retsu, fue la primera Capitana de la 11° División y la primera en tener el título de Kenpachi, actualmente es la Capitana de la 4° División. La siguiente persona es Nanako-San y el ultimo sobreviviente es Shiba Isshin, antiguo Capitán de la 10° División y el creador de la División de Kido, actualmente conocido como Kurosaki Isshin" conto Yoruichi "Parece que si hay grandes cambios entre ambos mundos" dijo Ichigo sorprendido._

"_Así es, lo único que sabias del antiguo Gotei 13 era que Kisuke fue el antiguo Capitán de la 12° División y creador del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo y que los Vizard eran antiguos Capitanes y Vice-Capitanes" dice Yoruichi "Ichigo, sabes que yo fui la antigua Capitana de la 2° División?" pregunto Yoruichi "Si, ya lo sabía" respondió Ichigo "Tienes que saber, que yo fui la fundadora del Cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales del Gotei 13, fui elegida Capitana 150 años antes del problema con los Vizard. Pero lo más importante es que, fue mi División la encargada de eliminar a los Quincy sobrevivientes hace 200 años" decía Yoruichi con tristeza._

Mugetsu apareció sobre la Clínica Kurosaki, el se quitó la capucha de su capa revelando el rostro de un joven de 18 años de pelo naranja algo largo de ojos cafés, este joven es Kurosaki Ichigo. En un brillo azul, sus Zanpakutou gemelas regresaron a ser una katana "Yoruichi-San tiene razón, este mundo y mi mundo son algo diferentes, pero de igual manera tengo que encargarme de Aizen y Juha Bach" susurro Ichigo con tristeza "Veo que todo salió bien" dice un hombre detrás de Ichigo.

Este hombre es Kurosaki Isshin "Si, todos están a salvo, también he quitado el sello de Nanako-San" dijo Ichigo "Eso está muy bien, ella será de gran ayuda, Nanako fue uno de los más poderosos en nuestro tiempo, incluso recuerdo como ella y Unohana peleaban todos los días, siempre quedaba en empate" decía Isshin sonriendo "Eso es no algo que puedas decir a la ligera" dice Ichigo con una gota estilo anime sobre su cabeza "Lo se" dijo Isshin sonriendo.

Habitación de Masaki e Isshin…

Masaki dormía pacíficamente sobre su cama, pero en su rostro podía verse una ligera expresión de molestia, ella empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro, en ese momento ella abrió sus ojos, su ojo izquierdo era de un color café claro, mientras su ojo derecho es de color amarillo con iris negro "_**Te vez preocupada, La Reina**_" es escucho una voz en la cabeza de Masaki "_**Acaso alguien no te deja dormir**_" dijo la voz. Una pequeña risa se escucha dentro de cabeza.

Mundo Interno de Masaki…

Masaki entro a su mundo interno, ella vestía un vestido blanco ligero con su pelo suelto. Su mundo interno es una réplica exacta de la cuidad de Karakura, en ese momento una persona apareció frente a Masaki, es una mujer de piel blanca, de pelo blanco largo suelto, de ojos amarillos con iris negro, vestida un vestido negro ligero, su mirada mostraba arrogancia y enojo "**Bienvenido a tu dominio, mi Reina. Que pasa? acaso no estas feliz de verme**" dice la mujer de piel blanca con una sonrisa arrogante "Hollow" dijo Masaki observando a la mujer frente a ella.

* * *

_**Adjuchas - Demonio de la Roca**_

_**Mugetsu - Cielo sin Luna**_

**Dejen un Comentario, ya sea Opinión, Queja o Disgusto xD**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disculpen la tardanza. Aqui esta un Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Door And Fisher

Mundo Interno de Ichigo…

Un choque se espadas resonó en el lugar "**Has mejorado el Rey, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender**" dice Zangetsu. En su rostro esta la máscara Hollow de color negro con líneas blancas que pasan atreves de sus ojos "Lo se" dijo Ichigo. Ambos sostenían sus espadas con fuerza "**Como ves, el manejar dos Zanpakutou no es tan fácil, te hace falta habilidad en el Nitoryu**" decía Zangetsu "Ukitake-San y Kyouraku-San poseen Zanpakutou gemela, ellos son unos expertos en el Nitoryuu" dice Ichigo "**No es lo mismo Ichigo**" dice Zangetsu.

"**Zangetsu no es una Zanpakutou gemela**" dice Zangetsu. Una expresión de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Ichigo "**Para que una Zanpakutou sea una Zanpukutou gemela se necesitan dos almas dentro de una. Dentro de ti solo existo yo, en estos momentos tu poder es tan grande que se refleja por medio de dos espadas. Toma por ejemplo a Hisagi Shuhei, su Shikai representa dos armas, mientras que Kazeshini no es una Zanpakutou gemela, el poder de Hisagi Shuhei es representado por dos armas**" explico Zangetsu "**Es lo mismo en tu caso, Ichigo**" dijo Zangetsu.

"_**Getsugas!**_" exclama Zangetsu. Dos cortes salieron de sus espadas, uno de color rojo y el otro de color azul, Ichigo uso sus espadas para detener ambos cortes "_Esto es extraño, mientras que el corte rojo se siente igual que Zangetsu, el corte azul se siente similar al Reiatsu del viejo Quincy_" pensaba Ichigo "_Se supone que el viejo Quincy desapareció durante la pelea contra Juha Bach, porque aun así se siente su Reiatsu viniendo de Zangetsu_" pensó Ichigo confundido "_Que me estas ocultando Zangetsu?_" pensaba Ichigo.

Instituto Karakura…

"Vaya! Todas mis heridas han desaparecido" dice Orihime observando su rostro por un espejo "De que te sorprendes, no por nada mis notas eran de las mejores en Kido, curar heridas como esas es fácil para mi" dijo Rukia. Tanto ella como Orihime se encontraban en el techo disfrutando de su almuerzo "Notas? Existe una escuela de Shinigami?" pregunta Orihime "Algo así" responde Rukia "Orihime, como se bebe esto?" pregunto Rukia señalando un jugo.

"Solo mete el popote y empiezas a beber" responde Orihime "Popote?" pregunto Rukia "Miren quien tenemos aquí, ustedes dos siempre están juntas, parecen que se llevan de maravilla" dice un joven entrando al techo. Detrás de el venían otro joven "Kojima-Kun, Ichigo-Kun" dijo Orihime "Hola Orihime, Rukia" decía Ichigo sentándose a lado de Orihime "Así que esto es un popote" susurraba Rukia observando el popote y el cartón del jugo "Me pregunto cómo se mete esto" susurro Rukia.

"Buenos días Kuchiki-San" dice Mizuiro sonriendo "Ah! Buenos días Kojima-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun" dijo Rukia. En ese momento, un golpe llego a la cabeza de Rukia "Te dije que solo es Ichigo, odio las formalidades" decía Ichigo. Rukia solo se frotaba su cabeza por el golpe "Te has acordado de nuestros aunque aún no nos hayan presentados, mi nombre es Kojima Mizuiro y mi mayor afición es" decía Mizuiro "Las mujeres!" grito Ichigo "Eso no es verdad! Eres cruel!" exclama Mizuiro "Aunque tenga esa cara, el es un mujeriego de lo peor, tengan cuidado" dice Ichigo.

"Ya basta, estas destrozando mi reputación, solo me interesan las mujeres mayores, las chicas de mi edad están a salvo" dice Mizuiro "Puedo unirme a ustedes" dijo un chico llegando al lugar "Ah! Eres tu Keigo" decía Ichigo "Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Chad?" pregunto Keigo "No lo he visto hoy" responde Mizuiro "Que extraño, Sado-Kun no es de las personas que desaparece sin decir nada" dice Orihime pensativa "Oh! Pero si es la reina del Instituto, la hermosa Inoue Orihime!" grito Keigo emocionado. En ese instante, Keigo recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Ichigo "Cállate de una vez" dijo Ichigo irritado.

En ese momento, un joven alto moreno de pelo negro ondulado y ojos negros se acercó al grupo "Chad" dice Ichigo. Chad traía una venda en su frente y brazos "Que te ha pasado Sado-Kun?" pregunto Orihime "Me cayó una viga en la cabeza anoche y en la mañana choque con mi moto" respondió Chad "Como lo dices con tanta tranquilidad!" gritaron Ichigo y Keigo. En ese instante, Chad saco una jaula de aves de su espalda, dentro de ella está un pequeño perico blanco "Hola, me llamo Yuuichi Shibata" hablo el perico.

"Wow! Hablo! Mi nombre es Asano Kiego, vamos dilo" dice Keigo. Una mirada de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Orihime al observar al perico, Ichigo y Rukia observaban al perico con interés "No te preocupes, solo es un espíritu solitario, si lo dejamos solo podría convertirse en un Hollow, lo mandaremos a la Soul Society en la noche" susurro Rukia. La expresión de Orihime cambio al escuchar eso "_Se preocupa por los demás espíritus, Inoue es perfecta para el trabajo de Shinigami, tal vez cuando muera, quiera convertirse en uno_" pensó Rukia sonriendo observando a Orihime.

Casa Inoue…

Una mirada de preocupación estaba presente en el bello rostro de Orihime "No deberías estar preocupada, no ha habido ningún aviso de la Soul Society" dice Rukia "Estoy segura que no le pasara nada a Sado-San" dijo Rukia "Estas equivocada Rukia" se escuchó una voz dentro de la habitación. Cuando ambas chicas voltearon al origen de la habitación, vieron a un Shinigami envuelto en un capa negra que cubre su rostro, solo su boca podía ser vista dentro de la capa "Mugetsu-San" dice Orihime sorprendida "Que haces aquí?" pregunto Rukia "Yasutora Sado es el objetivo de un Hollow" responde Mugetsu.

"Si actúan después de recibir el aviso de la Soul Society será demasiado tarde" dice Mugetsu "De igual forma no podemos adivinar cuando atacara el Hollow, si el Hollow no está dentro del mundo humano no podemos sentir su Reiatsu" dijo Rukia "Podemos seguir el Reiatsu del periquito que traía Sado-Kun" decía Orihime "Que! Eso no es posible!" exclama Rukia. Orihime cerro sus ojos, ella estaba concentrándose "_Que es esta sensación?_" pensó Rukia. De pronto cientos de listones blancos aparecen dentro de la habitación, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mugetsu "_Esto es Reiraku_" piensa Rukia sorprendida.

"Lo encontré!" grito Orihime. Ella agarro un listón blanco "_Ha usado el Reiraku, una habilidad que solo los Shinigami de alto nivel pueden hacer, Orihime ha conseguido desarrollar sus habilidades tan rápido_" pensó Rukia "Buena suerte" dice Mugetsu antes de desaparecer "Debemos buscar a Sado-Kun" dijo Orihime. Ella salió corriendo de la habitación, detrás de ella iba Rukia, ambas salieron rápidamente de la casa. En el cielo, Mugetsu observaba a ambas chicas "Necesitaras toda la experiencia posible Orihime" susurro Mugetsu.

Cuidad de Karakura…

Chad corría por las calles de la cuidad, en sus manos está la jaula del perico "Sado-Kun, espera!" grito Orihime persiguiendo a Chad. El al observarla empezó a correr más rápido "_Estoy perdiendo el aliento, este Gigai es muy molesto_" pensó Rukia persiguiendo a Chad junto a Orihime "Ustedes huelen muy bien" se escuchó una voz detrás de Rukia y Orihime. Cuando ambas voltearon observaron a un Hollow, él tiene el cuerpo de color verde con unas partes de pelaje de color café, tiene una máscara blanca muy larga, el Hollow golpeo a ambas lanzándolas por los aires, ellas cayeron al suelo "Sobrevivieron a un golpe, ustedes no son humanas, son especiales" dijo el Hollow.

""_¡Oh, señor! Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre. Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras! __**Bakudo No. 33 Soukatsui**_" exclama Rukia. Una onda de presión impacta con el Hollow "_Lo he conseguido, mis poderes se están recuperando_" pensó Rukia. Pero en ese instante, el Hollow estaba ileso "_Ningún rasguño_" piensa Rukia sorprendida "Un hechizo de Shinigami, con razón hueles tan bien" dice el Hollow. En ese momento, el Hollow es golpeado por Chad.

"_El ha golpeado a un Hollow, es que puede ver fantasmas_" pensó Rukia. Chad estaba lanzando golpes al aire "_Parece ser que no_" piensa Rukia "Aléjate Sado-Kun es peligroso!" grito Orihime. En ese instante, el Hollow saco un par de alas de sus brazo, el empezó a volar "Maldición" dice Rukia. Unas pequeñas creaturas salieron de las alas del Hollow "Que son esas cosas?" preguntó Orihime. En ese momento, Rukia se puso un guante rojo, ella golpeo la frente de Orihime sacando su alma de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en Shinigami.

El Hollow salió disparado hacia Orihime, en instante un enorme corte apareció en el hombro del Hollow "Demasiado lento" dice Orihime a espaldas del Hollow "Así tu eres la verdadera Shinigami, hueles incluso mejor que esa mocosa" dijo el Hollow. Las pequeñas creaturas salen disparadas hacia Orihime, ella las corto por la mitad con su espada, de los cuerpos de las creaturas unas pequeñas sanguijuelas salieron "Eres mía Shinigami!" grito el Hollow. En ese momento, todas las sanguijuelas rodearon a Orihime, todas ellas explotaron al instante creando una enorme bola de humo.

"Son bombas!" exclama Rukia sorprendida. Dentro del humo, una figura salió, en un instante el Hollow tiene una espada sobre su cuello "Quiero preguntarte una cosa" dice Orihime sosteniendo fuertemente su espada en el cuello del Hollow "Fuiste tú el que mato a los familiares del espíritu dentro del perico?" pregunto Orihime "Yo mate a la madre de ese mocoso hac años, en ese momento yo seguía vivo" responde el Hollow "Mocoso? Así que es un niño" dijo Orihime "Cuando estaba vivo, yo era un asesino en serie, mate a 8 personas, salí en la tele, era muy famoso" decía el Hollow.

"La madre de ese mocoso fue la última, no importa cuánto la golpeaba, ella solo protegía a ese mocoso, fue fantástico, fue la mejor parte del asesinato!" exclama el Hollow con alegría. Una expresión de enojo empezó aparecer en el rostro de Orihime "Ese mocoso me tumbo desde el segundo piso de su casa, que vergüenza, muerto por un mocoso" dice el Hollow. En un momento una creatura cayo en el hombro de Orihime, pequeñas sanguijuelas salieron de su boca "Te has descuidado Shinigami" dijo el Hollow. Orihime agarro las sanguijuelas con sus manos, pequeñas explosiones surgieron haciendo sangrar la mano de Orihime.

En un movimiento rápido de su espada, Orihime corto ambas piernas del Hollow "Ah!" exclama el Hollow de dolor "Dime que se siente? Ahora tú serás la víctima" dice Orihime. El Hollow uso sus alas para volar "Estas tan asustado, que ahora quieres escapar" dijo Orihime "Nunca olvides el terror de ser asesinado, grávatelo en tu mente y desaparece!" grito Orihime. Ella brinco lo más alto que pudo, con su espada Orihime corto por la mitad al Hollow. En ese instante, una enorme puerta de color rojo, con dos calaveras apareció.

"Que está pasando?" pregunto Orihime sorprendida "Es el Infierno" dice Rukia "Los Hollow que han cometido pecados graves están confinados a ir al Infierno" dijo Rukia "Las puertas se están abriendo" decía Rukia. Las manos de las calaveras empezaron abrir las puertas, una enorme espada atravesó al Hollow, la espada es sujeta por un enorme brazo de color gris, dentro de la puerta se podían ver unos enormes ojos amarillos. El Hollow fue jalado hacia el Infierno, poco después las puertas se cerraron, esta desapareció en un instante.

"Así que ido al Infierno" dice Orihime. En ese momento, llego Chad con la jaula de perico en su mano "Es hora de mandarlo a la Soul Society" dijo Rukia "No te preocupes, si vas a la Soul Society podrás reunirte con tu madre" decía Orihime sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del perico, el volteo hacia Chad "Señor, gracias por todo, gracias por protegerme" dice el perico "No es nada" dijo Chad "Ya es hora de irse" decía Orihime. Ella puso el mango de su espada en la frente del perico, en un brillo blanco, el alma del niño subió al cielo por medio de una mariposa negra.

Al Día Siguiente. Tienda de Urahara…

"Buenos días Kuchiki-San, ayer recibí nuevos artículos, que se le ofrece hoy" dice Kisuke "Vengo por mi pedido" dijo Rukia. Kisuke le paso un pequeño objeto envuelto en una tela "Así que solo este quedaba" decía Rukia "Es el segundo más popular, ha sido difícil de conseguirlo" dice Kisuke "Ya veo" dijo Rukia. Ella se retiró del lugar "Parece ser que el Gigai se está ajustando rápidamente a ella" decía Yoruichi detrás de Kisuke "Es lo mejor, de esta manera su presencia estará oculta para la Soul Society, especialmente para Aizen" dice Kisuke.

Instituto Karakura…

"Gikongan" dice Orihime. En sus manos está un pequeño aparato, parecido a un tubo de dulces "Sirve para separar tu alma de tu cuerpo, cuando yo no esté cerca, úsala para convertirte en Shinigami, un alma artificial entrara en tu cuerpo para remplazarte" dijo Rukia "Pruébalo" decía Rukia. Orihime comió una pequeña píldora verde, de pronto su alma de Shinigami salió de su cuerpo "He salido" dice Orihime sorprendida "Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, encantada de conocerlos" dijo el alma dentro del cuerpo de Orihime.

"Un momento preciso, acaba de aparecer un Hollow" dice Rukia "Vamos!" dijo Rukia. Ella y Orihime salieron del lugar rápidamente "Te lo encargo!" grito Orihime ya muy lejos del Instituto "Bueno es hora de cumplir con mi trabajo" decía el alma "Con que tú eres el alma modificada del que me hablo Urahara" se escuchó una voz detrás del alma "Quién eres? Y como es que sabes sobre mi?" preguntó el alma "Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y se de ti gracias a tu creador" responde Ichigo "Conoces a Kisuke-Sama" dice el alma "Claro que lo conozco Rikka" dijo Ichigo.

"Incluso sabes mi nombre, significa que Kisuke-Sama te ha dicho todo de mi" dice Rikka "Algo a así, por favor cuida mucho de Orihime" dijo Ichigo. El empezó a retirarse a su salón "Sera algún amigo de Orihime-Sama" se preguntó Rikka "_Una alma modificada con los mismos poderes que la Orihime de mi mundo, Urahara sin duda está loco, no le debí haber hablado sobre los poderes de Orihime, como demonios hizo para copiarlos, mejor dicho, como le hizo para meterlos en un alma modificada_" pensaba Ichigo.

Cementerio de Karakura…

"_Hoy es 17 de junio, el día que Sora murió_" pensaba Orihime con tristeza "Vamos Hime, no estés triste, a Sora no le gustaría eso" dice Nanako con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Orihime "Por cierto Hime, conoces a ese chica de ahí?" pregunto Nanako señalando a un joven. Ella tiene el pelo negro corto de ojos azules "Rukia-San!" exclama Orihime sorprendida "Ella es una compañera de mi clase" respondió Orihime "Iré a saludarla" dijo Orihime "No tardes, recuerda que debemos comprar un arreglo floral" decía Nanako sonriendo.

"De acuerdo" dice Orihime "_Kuchiki Rukia, me pregunto si será algún pariente de Ginrei o de Soujun, según recuerdo Soujun solo tiene un hijo, creo que se llama Byakuya_" pensaba Nanako observando a Rukia "Rukia-San, que haces aquí?" pregunto Orihime "Estoy aquí por seguridad, que harías si te ataca un Hollow y no estoy cerca" responde Rukia "Ya veo" dijo Orihime "Recuerdo que mencionaste que tu hermano murió protegiendo a Ichigo y su madre" decía Rukia "Si, mi hermano siempre fue así, siempre pensaba en la seguridad de los demás, antes que la de el" dice Orihime sonriendo con tristeza.

De pronto, escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Orihime "_Esta sensación_" pensó Orihime "Hay un Hollow cerca" dice Rukia "Debemos ir rápido" dijo Orihime empezando a correr. Orihime se comió una píldora, su alma de Shinigami salió rápidamente de su cuerpo "Te lo encargo Rikka" decía Orihime "No te preocupes Hime-Sama" dice Rikka en el cuerpo de Orihime. Ella y Rukia corrían por el prado del cementerio, cuando llegaron al lugar, observaron a un gran Hollow redondo cubierto de pelo, tiene una gran mascara blanca, sobre su máscara una especia de látigo rojo, en el un anzuelo blanco.

"Shinigami" dice el Hollow "Con razón huele tan bien este lugar" dijo el Hollow "Grand Fisher, un Hollow que usa su anzuelo con apariencia humana para atrapar a sus presas, durante 54 años ha podido escapar de los Shinigami" decía Rukia "_Es el! Es el mismo Hollow se vi atacando a Ichigo-Kun y a Masaki-San ese día, el mismo Hollow que mato a mi hermano_" pensó Orihime con enojo. Ella se lanzó hacia Grand Fisher, pero Grand Fisher salto esquivando el ataque de Orihime.

"Estúpida! No lo ataques a lo loco" dice Rukia "Eres una novata mocosa" dijo Grand Fisher. El ataco con su garra a Orihime, pero Orihime se cubrió con su espada, el pelo de Grand Fisher se expandió atrapando a Orihime "Orihime!" grito Rukia "_**Bakudo…**_" pero Rukia no termino "Espera Rukia!" exclama Orihime. Con un movimiento de su espada, Orihime corto el pelo de Grand Fisher "Esto es asunto mío" decía Orihime "Pero que estás diciendo!" exclama Rukia "Por favor Rukia, no te metas" dice Orihime.

"Esta es mi lucha" dice Orihime decidida "Déjala que lo haga" dijo una voz detrás de Rukia "Mugetsu" decía Rukia observando a la persona recién llegada "Esta es una batalla que ella debe luchar por si misma" dice Mugetsu "_Puedes hacerlo Orihime, se lo que sientes, después de todo yo sentí lo mismo cuando me enfrente a Grand Fisher_" pensó Mugetsu. Grand Fisher ataco con su pelo a Orihime, ella lo esquivaba cortando el pelo con su espada "Eres muy lenta mocosa" dijo Grand Fisher apareciendo detrás de Orihime. El golpeo a Orihime mandándola hacia el suelo.

Grand Fisher seguía atacando a Orihime con su pelo "Con ese poder nunca podrás derrotarme" dice Grand Fisher "_Voy a derrotarlo, siempre me he sentido triste sin la presencia de mi hermano a mi lado, pero estoy seguro que mama es la que más sufrió, ella perdió a un hijo. Cuando mi padre se fue, el culpo a mama de la muerte de mi hermano, desde entonces ella jamás ha sonreído con una verdadera sonrisa, todas ellas son tristes o falsas, quiero ver a mama sonreír de nuevo_" pensó Orihime decidida "Voy a vencerte!" grito Orihime.

Grand Fisher ataco con su garra, pero Orihime lo paro con su espada "Estas muy descuidada mocosa" dice Grand Fisher. Las uñas de Grand Fisher se alargaron enterrándose en el pecho de Orihime "Eres muy inexperta mocosa, pierdes el control muy fácil" dijo Grand Fisher. Orihime cayo inconsciente al suelo "_No pude hacerlo_" pensaba Orihime "Orihime! Debemos ayudarla!" grito Rukia. Pero Mugetsu la sujeto rápidamente "Suéltame!" exclama Rukia "Que pasa con su orgullo" decía Mugetsu. Rukia se sorprende ante esas palabras.

_¡Qué crees que pasa con su orgullo, si tú le ayudas, seguramente lo salvaras, pero de seguro mataras su orgullo. Recuérdalo Kuchiki, hay dos tipos de luchas, la lucha para proteger la vida y la lucha para proteger el orgullo! _Recordó Rukia las palabras dichas por su Capitán "_Es cierto, esta es una lucha por su orgullo, yo no debo interferir_" pensó Rukia "No te mueras Orihime" susurro Rukia "_Vamos Orihime, muéstrame tu determinación, no puedes perder ante el, hazlo por Sora, hazlo por Nanako-San, hazlo por ti_" pensaba Mugetsu.

Mundo Interno de Orihime…

"No pude hacerlo" dice Orihime flotando en un espacio completamente negro. En ese momento, unos pasos se escucharon en el lugar, frente a Orihime apareció una mujer. Viste un Gi blanco, un Hakama blanco, una sandalias negras, unas calcetas negras, sobre su cintura una banda negra, sobre ella una capucha larga blanca que cubre su rostro, solo podía verse parte de su largo cabello blanco y su boca "**Vas a rendirte?**" pregunto la mujer "Quién eres?" pregunto Orihime en un susurro "**Vas a rendirte sin luchar?**" pregunta la mujer.

"No pude vencerlo" responde Orihime "**Ya veo**" dice la mujer "**Si yo fuera la lluvia que une los eternamente separados cielo y tierra, tal vez también podría unir los corazones. Nosotros como uno, no estamos entremezclados. Como dos, no compartimos una misma forma. Como tres, no son los ojos que tenemos. Como cuatro, son las alternativas de las que crece nuestra esperanza y como cinco, son los rincones de nuestro corazón**" dijo la mujer.

"**La vida tiene sus caídas como sus alegrías, tiene la luz como la oscuridad, tiene el bien como el mal. Tu eres el sol que brilla bajo la oscuridad de mi mundo**" dice la mujer "**Si dices que no puedes vencerlo, entonces este mundo se volverá oscuro. Yo odio la oscuridad, no me gusta la oscuridad, si dándote mi poder puedo desaparecer la oscuridad de este mundo, así lo haré**" dijo la mujer "**Levante Inoue Orihime, levante y enfrenta a tu miedo, el miedo solo oscurece la mente, tu eres la luz de un sol brillante en lo alto del cielo**" decía la mujer.

"**Quieres que yo luche por ti?**" pregunto la mujer "No" responde Orihime. Ella se puso de pie, de pronto todo el lugar paso de negro a blanco "Esta lucha es mía, yo lo venceré por mi cuenta" dice Orihime decidida. Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de la mujer "**Si esa es tu decisión la aceptare**" dijo la mujer sonriendo. Ella alzo su mano hacia Orihime "**Si tocas mi mano regresaras a tu lucha. Recuerda Orihime, nunca dudes de ti, nunca tengas miedo, muestra determinación**" decía la mujer sonriendo. Orihime toco la mano de la mujer, ella desapareció del lugar en un resplandor blanco.

Mundo Real…

Una espada se enterró en el hombro de Grand Fisher "Eh?" exclama Grand Fisher sorprendido "Tú sigues viva" dice Grand Fisher observando a Orihime "Voy a ganar" dijo Orihime. Sus ojos brillaban en un resplandor amarillo, un aura blanca estaba alrededor de Orihime "_Que demonios es este Reiatsu, es mucho más fuerte que antes_" pensó Grand Fisher sorprendido. Orihime movió su espada cortando el brazo de Grand Fisher "Mi brazo!" grito Grand Fisher de dolor "Es hora de terminar contigo, Grand Fisher" decía Orihime decidida.

* * *

**No olviden dejar un Comentario, se aceptan toda clase d****e Comentarios.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Quincy

Rukia y Mugetsu miraban sorprendidos "Que demonios es este Reiatsu" dice Rukia. Una fuerte presión se siente en el lugar "_Esta sensación, se siente familiar_" pensó Ichigo "**Hime tuvo contacto con su Zanpakutou, es lo mismo que hice yo cuando peleaste por primera vez contra Renji, no sabías que pasaba, pero aun así sentiste un aumento de poder**" dijo Zangetsu "_Así que eso fue lo paso aquella vez_" pensaba Ichigo. Grand Fisher podía ver como el Reiatsu de Orihime se convirtió en una máscara de ojos rojos "_Que demonios es eso? Se parece mucho a un Hollow_" pensó Grand Fisher sorprendido.

La espada de Orihime empezó a brillar en un resplandor blanco "Aquí voy Grand Fisher!" grito Orihime. En un instante, ella apareció frente a Grand Fisher "_Que demonios! Ahora es más rápida!_" pensó Grand Fisher sorprendido. Orihime levanto su espada "**Recuerda muy bien su nombre, esta técnica se llama…**" susurro una voz dentro de la cabeza de Orihime "_**Gatotsu Ishiki!**_" exclama Orihime. La espada de Orihime atravesó el hombro de Grand Fisher, la espada destrozo todo a su paso, Grand Fisher fue cortado completamente por la mitad, un enorme corte de color blanco se hizo presente en el lugar.

El corte blanco produjo una onda de choque sacudiendo todos los arboles a su alrededor "Que demonios fue eso" dice Rukia sorprendida "_Ese ataque, es muy parecido al Getsuga Tenshou_" pensó Mugetsu "Arg!" grito Grand Fisher de dolor. Solo quedo parte de su cuerpo, una pierna y un brazo, parte de su máscara fue rota, dejando a la vista la mitad de su rostro "Maldita Shinigami!" dijo Grand Fisher. De pronto, el cuerpo de Grand Fisher empezó a ser absorbido por su anzuelo "Me las pagaras Inoue Orihime" decía Grand Fisher. Una agujero negro se abrió detrás de el.

"_Garganta_" pensó Mugetsu "Espera! Aún no hemos terminado!" grito Orihime. En ese momento, la enorme presión ocasionada por el Reiatsu de Orihime desapareció, poco a poco el resplandor blanco alrededor de Orihime iba desapareciendo "_Parece ser que su cuerpo ya no puede soportar esa cantidad de Reiatsu_" piensa Mugetsu observando a Orihime "Ahora que estoy unido a mi anzuelo no podrás atraparme, incluso aunque pudieras atraparme no podrías hacer nada con esas heridas que tienes" decía Grand Fisher "Nos vemos Inoue Orihime" dijo Grand Fisher. El se hundió en el agujero negro desapareciendo al instante.

En ese momento Orihime cayo inconsciente, antes de que tocara el suelo fue sujeta por Mugetsu "Lo has hecho bien Orihime" dice Mugetsu "Permíteme, yo la curare" dijo Rukia. Mugetsu dejo a Orihime suavemente en el suelo, Rukia empezó a usar Kido para curar las heridas más graves "Eso duele" susurro Orihime despertando "Tranquila, en este momento estoy curando tus heridas" decía Rukia. Orihime tiene una mirada de tristeza en su rostro "Yo he perdido" susurro Orihime con tristeza. Rukia y Mugetsu observaban a Orihime con tristeza.

"Pero que dices, sin duda has ganado, el huyo y nadie ha muerto" dice Rukia "No mientas Rukia" dijo Orihime "Es un empate, pero si lo veo desde tu punto de vista, sin duda es una derrota" decía Mugetsu "Oye! No digas eso!" grito Rukia enojada. Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Orihime "Aprende de esta pelea y supérate, porque muchas peleas como esta te esperan en un futuro no muy lejano" dice Mugetsu. El desapareció usando el Shunpo "Rukia, sé que tu poder está volviendo, pero por favor, déjame ser un Shinigami un poco más, quiero volverme más fuerte, quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a todos" dijo Orihime con determinación.

Hueco Mundo…

"Eres un inútil" dice un hombre. Tiene el pelo rosa algo largo, sus ojos son de color amarillo, tiene unos lentes puestos, viste un pantalón blanco, playera de manga larga blanca, botas negras y una capa blanca "Puedo matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" dijo el hombre "Escapar sin usar la mitad de tu poder, eso te pasa por solo estar jugando" decía el hombre "Perdóname Szayel-Sama" dice Grand Fisher "No me pidas perdón, mejor prepárate, yo no puedo tapar tus errores" dijo Szayel. Con una espada, Szayel rompió la parte que quedaba de la máscara de Grand Fihser.

Grand Fisher fue envuelto en una nube de color negro, cuando la nube se esfumo, se dejó ver a un hombre alto de gran musculatura, todo su cuerpo está envuelto en pelo a excepción de sus pies y manos, tiene el pelo negro largo, su mandíbula está cubierta por una parte de su máscara, en su espalda esta una enorme espada "No puede haber fallos ahora que tu mascara se ha ido, eres un Arrancar después de todo" dice Szayel sonriendo "Nunca más perderé ante un Shinigami, Szayel-Sama" dijo Grand Fisher "Inoue Orihime" decía Grand Fisher con rencor.

Tienda de Urahara…

"Así que ha hecho contacto con su Zanpakutou" dice Kisuke "Por lo que me has contado tu tardaste un poco más" dijo Kisuke "Según lo que me dijo Zangetsu, yo hice contacto por primera vez cuando Renji y Byakuya vinieron al Mundo Humano para llevarse a Rukia" decía Ichigo "Eso es bueno, significa que Inoue-San por fin ha despertado sus propios poderes de Shinigami, tal vez deba avisar de esto a Nanako-San" dice Kisuke "Que sigue después de esto, seguro debes saberlo?" pregunto Kisuke "Orihime se encontrara con el ultimo Quincy vivo, Ishida Uryu" respondió Ichigo.

Karakura. Una Semana Después…

"Vaya! Otra vez no hay Hollow" dice Orihime "No estará descompuesto" dijo Orihime señalando el celular de Rukia "No tengo idea, yo solo leo las ordenes, no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esta cosa" decía Rukia. Ella miraba fijamente el celular "Unas amigas discutiendo, que cosa más fea" dice un joven. De pelo azul marino algo largo de ojos azules, trae puestos unos lentes, viste un pantalón blanco, botas blancas y una larga camisa blanca de manga larga "Hola, Inoue-San, Kuchiki-San" dijo el joven "Quien eres tu?" pregunto Rukia "Lleva ropa muy extraña, acaso será un sacerdote?" preguntó Orihime.

"Inoue-San, tu puedes ver espíritus no es así?" preguntó el joven. Ante estas palabras, Rukia y Orihime quedaron sorprendidas "Oh! Ahí viene un Hollow" dijo el joven. En ese instante, un pitido se escucha del celular de Rukia "Es verdad" decía Rukia "De dónde viene?" pregunto Orihime "Es por allí" respondió el joven señalando una dirección "Aun no tienes ese nivel de conocimiento y te dices a ti misma una Shinigami" dice el joven. El saco una pequeña cruz de la manga de su camisa, un brillo azul empezó a emerger de la cruz, una arco de Reiatsu azul se formó en un instante en su brazo.

Una flecha azul fue disparada del arco, la flecha voló por toda la ciudad de Karakura, en un instante, la flecha se había insertado en un Hollow recién aparecido destruyéndolo de inmediato "La señal se ha ido" dice Rukia sorprendida "Quién eres?" pregunto Rukia "Ishida Uryu, un Quincy y yo odio a los Shinigami" respondió el joven "Eres Ishida-Kun, tú vas en nuestro Instituto" dijo Orihime "Tienes una buena memoria Inoue-San, pero recuerda esto, como tu eres una Shinigami, te odio" decía Uryu con frialdad "Nos vemos Shinigami" dice Uryu desapareciendo rápidamente.

Instituto Karakura…

"Vaya! Orihime, quedaste en 3° lugar" dice Tatsuki. Orihime solo observaba la tabla con una expresión seria "Wow! Enserio Hime es tan inteligente?" pregunto Ogawa Michiru "No lo parece verdad, pero esta chica siempre ha sido muy lista" dijo Tatsuki "Ryo quedo en segundo, esa chica siempre tan seria, inteligente y fuerte" decía Michiru "Me dijo que ella estaría compitiendo a nivel nacional en el club de atletismo" dice Michiru "Oh! Es cierto, yo debo prepararme también, yo competiré a nivel nacional en el club de karate" dijo Tatsuki "Eh!" exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas.

"Oh! Parece que no tenemos traidores esta vez" dice Keigo "Mira mejor" dijo Ichigo. El señalo la tabla, en el 23° lugar dice Kurosaki Ichigo "No mires compañero Kojima, la realidad es tan triste y cruel!" gritaba Keigo dramáticamente "Si Capitán Asano!" exclama Mizuiro "Nunca más te invitaremos algún lado con nosotros!" grito Keigo "Como si me importara" susurro Ichigo "Vamos Chad, deja ese Nerd! Vamos a dar una vuelta" decía Keigo. Chad solo apunto a la tabla, en el 11° Yasutora Sado "Ah!" gritaron Keigo y Mizuiro.

"Aléjense de mi par de Nerds!" exclama Keigo "Jamás les volveré hablar" dice Keigo saliendo del lugar corriendo junto con Mizuiro "Tan ruidoso como siempre" dijo Tatsuki "Si" decía Orihime. Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Orihime "_Ishida-Kun no debería haberme dicho eso, ni siquiera me conoce. Parece ser que Ishida-Kun es el culpable de la desaparición de los Hollow, necesito hablar con el_" pensaba Orihime. De pronto, alguien golpeo la frente de Orihime "Te paso algo?" preguntó Ichigo. El había golpeado la frente de Orihime con su dedo.

Una sonrojo apareció de inmediato en el rostro de Orihime "Que te preocupa?" pregunta Ichigo "Eh?" exclama Orihime confundida "Conozco esa expresión en tu cara Hime, siempre tienes esa expresión cuando estas preocupada por algo" dice Ichigo "Wow! Ichigo conoce bien a Hime, acaso no serás una acosador" dijo Tatsuki burlonamente "Tu mejor que nadie sabes que somos amigos de infancia, no es raro que conozca cada expresión de Hime" decía Ichigo "_Aunque estos recuerdos sean de mi yo de este mundo_" pensó Ichigo. El observo la tabla, en el 1° lugar dice Ishida Uryu.

"Ese Ishida otra vez primer lugar" dice Ichigo "Mi madre me dijo que su padre es igual que el, aunque el siempre quedo en 2° lugar" dijo Ichigo "Quien quedaba en 1° lugar?" pregunto Tatsuki "Mi madre por supuesto" respondió Ichigo sonriendo "Oye Ichigo, tu nunca me contaste como fue tu mama en el Instituto?" pregunto Tatsuki "Bueno, según lo que he escuchado del Viejo, mi madre fue muy popular en el Instituto, no solo era la chica más inteligente, también la más guapa y atlética, ella le encantaba bromear" decía Ichigo.

"El Viejo una vez me dijo que ella le encantaba burlarse de la gente, aunque nada extremo, también tenía un apetito enorme" dice Ichigo "_Por alguna razón, me recuerda a alguien, Masaki-San se parecía mucho a_" pensaba Tatsuki. Ella volteo hacia Orihime "_Sin duda son iguales, hasta el pelo es igual_" pensó Tatsuki "Como es que conoces a Ishida-Kun, Ichigo-Kun?" pregunto Orihime "Somos parientes, mi madre y su padre son primos" respondió Ichigo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en los rostros de Orihime y Tatsuki "Ishida puede ser muy serio, pero es una buena persona" dijo Ichigo.

3 Horas Después. Parque Karakura…

Uryu caminaba por el parque con bastante tranquilidad "Pretendes seguirme todo el día Inoue Orihime" pregunto Uryu. En ese momento, una hermosa joven de largo pelo naranja y ojos grises salió detrás de una pared "Cuando te has dado cuenta?" pregunto Orihime "Desde que salimos del Instituto" respondió Uryu "Eres bueno" dice Orihime "La culpa es tuya Inoue-San, parece ser que no eres muy buena escondiendo tu Reiatsu, en cambio yo si se ocultar mi poder, prueba de ello es que no has notado mi existencia" dijo Uryu.

"Yo me di cuenta de tu enorme Reiatsu desde que entramos en el Instituto y como todo comenzó en marzo, tu te convertiste en un Shinigami, además se la verdadera identidad de Kuchiki Rukia" dice Uryu. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Orihime, en ese instante, varios hilos blancos aparecen alrededor de Uryu "Reiraku" dijo Orihime "Sabias que lo hilos espirituales de los Shinigami son de color rojo, mira Inoue-San" decía Uryu. En su mano esta un hilo rojo que provenía del cuerpo de Orihime.

"Lo más extraño es eso" dice Uryu señalando el aire. Cuando Orihime observo el lugar que señalaba Uryu, ella pudo ver seis hilos de color rojo "Uno de esos hilos es de Kuchiki-San, entiendes lo que quiero decir?" pregunto Uryu "Hay más Shinigami en Karakura" responde Orihime "Contando a Kuchiki-San y a ti, en realidad hay en total 7 Shinigami en Karakura" dijo Uryu. Orihime solo observaba a Uryu sorprendida "Pero no puedes detectar a los otros 5, no te preocupes, tampoco puedo hacerlo" decía Uryu.

"Puedo sentir sus hilos espirituales, pero no puedo encontrar su ubicación por medio del Reiatsu" decía Uryu "Pelea conmigo Inoue-San, yo soy un Quincy, el que tiene el poder de destruir Hollow" dice Uryu "Tengamos un duelo entre un Shinigami y un Quincy. Inoue-San, voy a mostrarte que los Shinigami no son necesarios en este mundo" dijo Uryu fríamente "Un duelo entre tu y yo" decía Orihime "No lo hare, pelear entre nosotros es una tontería, no lo haré" dice Orihime decidida.

Tienda de Urahara…

"Quincy" dice Kisuke "Hace mucho que no oigo hablar de ellos" dijo Kisuke "Hace mucho?" pregunto Rukia "Hace 200 años que no se ha oído de hablar de ellos" responde una voz detrás de Rukia. Cuando ella voltea observo a Mugetsu "Mugetsu!" exclama Rukia sorprendida "Los Quincy son descendientes de un antiguo clan de cazadores mágicos especializados en derrotar Hollow, pero hace 200 años fueron eliminados" decía Mugetsu "Pero hay una diferencia entre Shinigami y Quincy" dice Mugetsu "Los Shinigami con su Zanpakutou destruyen al Hollow pero liberan su alma mandándola a la Soul Society" dijo Mugetsu.

"Los Quincy en cambio destruyen por completo al Hollow" dice Mugetsu "Los Quincy no deben destruir Hollow, eso arruinaría el balance del mundo" dijo Kisuke "Hace 1000 años hubo una guerra sagrada entre Quincy y Shinigami, el Rey Quincy y el Jefe Shinigami lucharon, al final el Rey Quincy fue derrotado, algunos Quincy sobrevivientes se ocultaron entre los seres humanos" decía Kisuke "Quien fue el Shinigami que venció al Rey Quincy?" pregunto Rukia "Pero si tu lo conoces Rukia, ese Shinigami es Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni" respondió Mugetsu.

Parque Karakura…

"Entonces te obligare a luchar" dice Uryu. El saco de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo "Que es eso?" pregunto Orihime "Un anzuelo para Hollow, si lo rompo los Hollow invadirán este pueblo" respondió Uryu "No puedes hacer eso, pondrá en peligro a todo el pueblo!" grito Orihime "24 horas es nuestro tiempo, el que haya acabado con mas Hollow es el ganador. Las reglas son simples" dijo Uryu "Pero que dices! Quien te crees que eres?" pregunto Orihime "Deja de preocuparte, yo destruiré a todos los Hollow. Deja esa falsa moralidad" decía Uryu fríamente.

El rompió el pequeño anillo "Si crees que puedes proteger a la gente de los Hollow, no tendrás problemas con este duelo" dice Uryu fríamente _¡Si tu poder me puede ayudar a salvar a todas las personas y almas, está bien para mí!_ Recordaba Orihime las palabras dichas antes de convertirse en Shinigami. Orihime saco una píldora de su bolsillo, cuando se la comió, su alma de Shinigami salió de su cuerpo "Rikka, ve y aléjate de aquí por favor, es peligroso" dijo Orihime fríamente "Si Hime-Sama" decía Rikka. Ella se fue corriendo del lugar.

En el cielo, cientos de Hollow empezaban aparecer, Uryu apareció su arco, el empezó a disparar flechas "Hemos comenzado" dice Uryu. Una fría expresión estaba en los ojos de Orihime "Porque me miras así Inoue-San?" pregunto Uryu "Deshazte de los Hollow" dijo Orihime fríamente "Deberías correr y proteger a todas las personas que puedas Inoue-San, dentro de poco esto estará llenos de Hollow" decía Uryu.

"Recuerda que los Hollow buscan gente con alto nivel de Reiatsu" dice Uryu "_Mi mama y la familia Kurosaki están en problemas_" pensó Orihime sorprendida. Ella salió corriendo del lugar "Busca bien Inoue-San, porque además de tu madre y la familia Kurosaki, no son los únicos con alto nivel de Reiatsu, eso demuestra lo patético que son tus poderes de Shinigami" dice Uryu "Van 8, 9, 10, 11" dijo Uryu destruyendo Hollows

Karakura…

"Ah! Aun no entiendo por qué sigo viendo esos extraños fantasmas, creo que todo empezó desde ese incidente en la casa de Orihime" dice Tatsuki observando a varias almas volar por los cielos "Ah!" se escucharon gritos de personas "Que está pasando?" se preguntó Tatsuki. Ella salió corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, Tatsuki en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la grieta oscura que empezaba aparecer en el cielo "Pasa algo Chad?" pregunto Keigo "No es nada" respondió Chad observando el cielo.

"Esto se volvió peligroso" decía Kisuke observando el cielo "Me voy" dice Mugetsu saliendo de la tienda "Pasa algo?" preguntó Rukia. En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, el número de Hollow empezó aumentar rápidamente "Que demonios está pasando?" pregunto Rukia sorprendida "Alguien ha liberado un anzuelo para Hollow. Creo que es hora de que alistes todo Urahara" dijo Mugetsu "De acuerdo" decía Kisuke. Rukia salió de la tienda, cuando observo el cielo vio una enorme grieta oscura.

"Qué diablos le pasa al cielo y de dónde demonios proviene este enorme Reiatsu" dice Rukia "_Esta sensación, donde la he sentido antes_" se preguntó Chad observando el cielo. En ese momento, una enorme creatura se estrelló cerca del lugar de donde esta Chad, un Hollow veía a Chad con hambre "Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Chad sorprendido. El Hollow se lanzó hacia el, Chad esquivo su ataque alejándose del Hollow "Oh! Tu eres el amigo de Ichi-Ni, el gigante del periquito" decía una pequeña joven llegando al lugar "_La hermana pequeña de Ichigo_" pensó Chad.

El Hollow se lanzó hacia Karin, pero Chad la salvo alejándola del Hollow "Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Karin observando al Hollow. El Hollow observaba atentamente a ambos "_Ha dejado de moverse, nos estará analizando_" piensa Chad "Hermana pequeña de Ichigo, puedes ver esa cosa?" pregunto Chad "Claro que puedo verlo!" grito Karin asustada. El Hollow se lanzó hacia Chad, el salto esquivando el ataque del Hollow "Estuvo cerca" dice Karin. En un instante el Hollow apareció frente a Chad, el Hollow lanzo un golpe hacia Chad, pero el lo detuvo con sus grandes brazos.

_¡Tus puños no son para pelear, son para proteger!_ Recordó Chad las palabras de su abuelo "_Gracias Abuelo_" pensó Chad. El medallón de Chad empezó a brillar en un resplandor azul, su brazo empezó a ser envuelto en el resplandor azul, de pronto su brazo cambio, está envuelto en negro con líneas rosas, en su hombro hay dos cuernos con forma de U "_**Brazo Derecho del Gigante**_" susurro Chad. El golpeo al Hollow, cuando el toco el brazo del Hollow, este exploto en mil pedazos, el Hollow salió volando "De donde salió ese brazo?" pregunto Karin sorprendida.

"Arg!" grito el Hollow "Aun está de pie" dice Karin sorprendida. Chad se lanzó hacia el Hollow, Chad lanzo un golpe hacia el Hollow, su puño se estrelló en la máscara del Hollow, una enorme rayo de energía azul salió de su puño destrozando al Hollow por completo "Lo ha logrado" dijo Karin sorprendida "_Que es este brazo, y porque siento un enorme poder saliendo de el_" pensaba Chad "No estas herida?" pregunto Chad "Maldito estúpido, aquí el único herido eres tu!" grito Karin "_Es igual que Ichigo_" pensó Chad. Después de eso, Chad cayo inconsciente.

Instituto Karakura…

"Que problema" dice Honsho Chizuru "Solo trabaja" dijo Natsui Mahana "Aún falta mucho por limpiar" decía Kunieda Ryo "Todavía queda el patio de la escuela" dice Ogawa Michiru "Oigan no escucharon unos gritos!" grito Tatsuki llegando al lugar "Para nada" dijo Chizuru "Oigan, salgamos de aquí!" gritaba Orihime llegando al lugar "_Tengo que sacarlos de aquí, hay un Hollow cerca, puedo sentirlo_" pensaba Rikka. De pronto un enorme Hollow con forma de pulpo flotaba en el cielo "Las encontré" decía el Hollow "_Esta aquí_" pensó Rikka sorprendida "Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Tatsuki sorprendida.

"Que dices, yo no veo nada" dice Chizuru observando el cielo "Capas es tu imaginación, hace mucho calor hoy" dijo Ryo "_Ella puedo verlos, según recuerdo ella es amiga de Hime-Sama_" pensó Rikka sorprendida. El Hollow lanzo una proyectiles de su cabeza, los proyectiles dieron en todo el patio de la escuela "Que demonios fue eso!" exclama Tatsuki. Cuando ella volteo, observo que tanto Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru y Mahana fueron heridas por un proyectil, Chizuru y Ryo en el hombro y Michiru y Mahana en los muslos.

"Oigan! Chicas están bien!" pregunto Tatsuki preocupada "Tranquila! Ella están bien, ese proyectil no hizo ningún daño letal" dice Rikka "Orihime que demonios pasa?" pregunto Tatsuki "No soy Hime-Sama, puedes llamarme Rikka y el problema aquí es ese Hollow" respondió Rikka "Hollow? Hablas de esa cosa?" pregunto Tatsuki "Si" contesto Rikka "Muy bien, entonces me encargare de destrozarlo, nadie le hace daño a mis amigas" dijo Tatsuki con determinación "Después hablare contigo, aun no entiendo eso de si eres o no Orihime" decía Tatsuki.

"Perfecto para mi" dice Rikka sonriendo "_**Shun Shun Rikka**_" exclama Rikka. Un enorme báculo de hecho de Reiatsu de color naranja con una flor de seis pétalos apareció en sus manos "Te has equivocado de rival" dijo Rikka sonriendo "No! Mejor dicho, te has equivocado de víctimas, porque jamás te perdonare que hayas dañado a mis amigas" decía Tatsuki. La pulsera que tiene en su muñeca brillo en un color rojo, de pronto, en las manos de Tatsuki aparecieron un par de guantes rojo con un cráneo impreso de color negro.

"_**Souen**_" exclama Tatsuki "_Ella ha despertado poderes espirituales_" pensó Rikka sorprendida "Que son esas cosas en sus manos?" preguntó el Hollow. El Hollow lanzo unos proyectiles hacia Rikka y Tatsuki "_**Santen Kesshun**_" exclama Rikka. Ella alzo su báculo, un escudo triangular de color naranja apareció frente a las chicas protegiéndolas de los proyectiles "_**Souten Kisshun**_" exclama Rikka. Ella alzo su báculo, una capo de energía naranja aparece sobre Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo y Mahana, todas las heridas de la chicas empezaron a sanar.

"Estas listas" dice Rikka "Por supuesto" dijo Tatsuki sonriendo. Rikka alzo su báculo hacia el Hollow, el guante derecho de Tatsuki empezó encenderse en fuego "_**Koten Zanshun**_" exclama Rikka "_**Hiken**_" exclama Tatsuki. Un rayo naranja sale disparado hacia el Hollow, el rayo partió por la mitad al Hollow. Una llamara de fuego salió del puño de Tatsuki, el fuego destruyó por completo las dos mitades del Hollow "Lo hicimos" susurro Tatsuki. Poco después, Tatsuki cayo inconsciente "Creo que fue mucho para ella" decía Rikka "Eso parece" dice un hombre llegando al lugar "Kisuke-Sama!" exclama Rikka sorprendida.

* * *

_**Gatotsu Ishiki - Colisión de Colmillo. Primera Posición.**_

_**Souen - Llamas Gemelas.**_

_**Shun Shun Rikka - Escudo de las Seis Flores Sagradas.**_

_**Santen Kesshun - Escudo de los Tres Cielos. Unión.**_

_**Souten Kisshun - Escudo de los Cielos Gemelos. Retorno.**_

_**Hiken - Puño de Fuego.**_

_**Koten Zanshun - Escudo del Cielo Solitario. Incisión.**_

**No olviden dejar un Comentario... xD.**


	7. Anuncio

**Hola a todos mis lectores.**

**Mi nombre es Meiou Zangetsu. Desgraciadamente este no será un anuncio muy feliz para algunas personas. El motivo por el cual envió este anuncio es que, por motivos escolares quedare fuera de los Fics hasta a mediados de Diciembre. **

**La Facultad hará un viaje escolar que empieza este lunes, 4 grupos de estudiantes saldremos fuera del país a un viaje escolar que nos tomara la mitad de un semestre. Por este motivo estaré fuera por un tiempo.**

**Les pido una disculpa a mis lectores por esta mala noticia, espero que entiendan que esto es por motivos escolar y que en ningún momento he abandonado los Fics.**

**Regresando les tendré varios capítulos nuevos de **_**Clan Uzumaki**_**, **_**La Voluntad D**_**, **_**Negro y Blanco**_**, **_**The Dark Dragón Slayer**_**, **_**Superman y Wonder Woman – Smallville**_** y **_**El Espadachín Negro y La Princesa Negra**_**. Tambien espero llegar con una idea más para un nuevo Fic, aunque esto es muy dudoso, ya que ya tengo mucho en mi plato, he dejado unos Fics atrapados. xD**

**Nos vemos en unos meses.**


End file.
